sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Love, Hate, Love
W skrócie Wstęp Arwena jest zbuntowaną dziewczyną o sarkastycznym poczuciu humoru i tragicznej pamięci do imion. Czy pod maską silnej i niezależnej kryje się coś więcej? Jak poradzi sobie w nowej szkole i mieście? Powieść Jechałam autobusem do BridgePortu, małego miasta we Francji. Oczy szczypały mnie od płaczu, czułam ból w sercu. Wyszłam wyciągając gitarę w futerale oraz malutką walizkę z bagażnika. Autobus odjechał. Wyciągnęłam karteczkę z kieszeni, na której zapisany był adres do nowego domu...mojego nowego domu. : Musiałam przejść z przystanku do parku aby tam trafić. Ludzie patrzyli na mnie z politowaniem. Nie dziwię im się; wyglądałam, jakbym miała depresję....wróć: wyglądałam jak przystało na mój stan psychiczny. Czułam, jak zimny wiatr łaskocze moją twarz. Podeszłam do uroczego, małego domku. Zapukałam. Po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się kobieta, która wyglądała młodo, ale widać było, że jest wyniszczona przez...alkohol? Może narkotyki? Nie wiem. : - Witaj - uśmiechnęła się - Wejdź kochanie. Kawy, herbaty? : "Kochanie"... rozumiem, że jest moją ciocią, ale widzę tą kobietę 2 raz w życiu... : - Nie chcę - warknęłam trochę ostrzej niż chciałam - Znaczy... - mój ton złagodniał - C-Czy mogłabym pójść już do... mojego pokoju? : Weszłyśmy w tym czasie do domku. W środku, tak jak na zewnątrz, było uroczo, w stylu angielskim. : - Och... pewnie.... ale... nie wolałabyś... no wiesz... bo... uch... - zaczęła się jąkać. : Wtedy jej się przyjrzałam dokładniej. Miała krótkie czarne włosy i czarne jak węgiel oczy, takie jak mam ja i moja... NIE. Nie mogę jej nazwać "mamą" bo nią nigdy nie była. I nigdy nie będzie. : - Ja przepraszam, rozumiem, że chciała się pani ze mną zapoznać, ale może jutro, bo jestem naprawdę zmęczona? - powiedziałam. : - Dobrze, ale pod jednym warunkiem: mów mi Titi - uśmiechnęła się. : - Okej...T-Titi... pokażesz mi, gdzie jest mój pokój oraz łazienka? : - Oczywiście. : Przeszłyśmy przez biało-szary hol. Dotarłyśmy do białych drzwi. Titi je otworzyła. W środku było tak... w moim stylu; były tu czarno-czerwone ściany, wielkie małżeńskie (!) łóżko i ... och, biurko! Wiem, że to dziwne, że się nim jaram ale nigdy nie miałam. A to jeszcze nic - był na nim laptop! Jakby jeszcze tego mało, miałam WŁASNĄ łazienkę. Titi zostawiła mnie samą w pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Przed tym powiedziała coś w stylu "Czuj się jak u siebie". Rozebrałam się i weszłam pod prysznic. Czułam, jak zimne strumienie spływają mi po plecach. Tego właśnie potrzebowałam. Po umyciu się stanęłam owinięta w ręczniku przed lustrem. Zobaczyłam w nim szczuplutką siedemnastolatkę o wzroście 1,65 m, bardzo długich nogach, lekko umięśnionym brzuchu i niezbyt wielkich piersiach. Spojrzałam na twarz. Jak wcześniej wspominałam, miałam bardzo długie, czerwone (oczywiście farbowane) włosy, ogromne, czarne oczy, mocno wystające kości policzkowe i pełne usta. Nie byłam klasyczną pięknością, ale na pewno miałam intrygującą urodę. Ta skromność. : Ubrałam piżamę i zaczęłam się rozpakowywać. Dwa czarne, męskie t-shirty, dwie bluzki na ramiączkach (czarna i czerwona) oraz dziurawe dżinsy i czarne rurki. No i oczywiście bielizna. Więcej ubrań nie miałam, ale czego tu wymagać, jeżeli pochodzi się z TAKIEJ rodziny... Ja... może... nie, nie opowiem tego, lepiej zajrzyjcie do moich wspomnień... : (pierwsze wspomnienie) : ''- T-Tato proszę, nie bij mnie.... - powiedziała mała, czarnowłosa dziewczynka.'' : ''- Zasługujesz na karę! - krzyknął pijany mężczyzna po czterdziestce. Złapał kilkuletnią dziewczynkę za szyję i zaczął podduszać. Równocześnie kopał.'' : ''- Co ty robisz Andrew?! - krzyknęła blondwłosa kobieta o czarnych, załzawionych oczach - Nie, nie, nieeee!! Tylko nie Arwena!!!!!!! Zostaw... - nie dokończyła. Mężczyzna uderzył ją tak, że straciła przytomność.'' : (drugie wspomnienie) : ''- K-Kochanie... - powiedziała ta sama blondynka z pierwszego wspomnienia - Nie wolno ci o tym nikomu powiedzieć bo....'' : ''- Bo on - czarnowłosa wskazała palcem na, tym razem trzeźwego, ojca - Bo on pracuje jako polityk i jest osobą publiczną? To dobrze!! Niech wszyscy wiedzą, jakim jesteś potworem!!'' : ''- Uspokój się córciu... - powiedział mężczyzna.'' : ''- Nie jestem twoją córką. Już nie - przez chwilę umilkła - ale wiesz co? Mam mnóstwo dowodów na to, że się nad nami znęcasz. I kopie tych dowodów. I nawet kopie kopii. Ale mam pewną propozycję. Nikomu o tym nie powiem, jeżeli skończysz z alkoholem, biciem mamy itp. oraz... jeżeli podpiszesz zgodę na moją przeprowadzkę do cioci... jakiej tam było... Didi? Mniejsza; i masz przesyłać co miesiąc 2000zł na moje konto, abym nie żyła z jej środków. Co ty na to?'' : ''-...'' : ''- A ty mamo?'' : ''-...'' : ''- Bo wiecie... jak już mówiłam, mam dowody...'' : ''- Jesteś małą, wstrętną dziewuchą... - syknęła mama.'' : Arwena poczuła ogromny smutek, że rodzicielka tak powiedziała, ale nie okazywała go. Wiedziała, że musi zgrywać silną aby dostać to, czego chce - wolność. : ''- Dobrze - rzekł mężczyzna - zadzwonię do siostry twej matki aby ją poinformować o tym, że się wprowadzisz. I złożę wniosek do sądu.'' : (trzecie wspomnienie) : ''- D-Dzień dobry - weszła dziewczyna do salonu fryzjerskiego - chciałam zmienić kolor włosów na czerwony...'' : ''- Mogę wiedzieć, czemu tak piękna dziewczyna chce się oszpecić? - zapytał chamsko młody i przystojny fryzjer.'' : ''- Bo ma do tego prawo - warknęła. Oczywiście, że nie był to prawdziwy powód. Po prostu ten, z którego powstała ma taki sam... "Nie może mnie z tym człowiekiem NIC łączyć" pomyślała.'' : (czwarte wspomnienie) : ''- Kocham cię - powiedział wyższy od niej od 2 głowy brunet - Kocham cię - powtórzył.'' : ''- Ja... ja ciebie też.'' : Nagle poczuła, że Mike ją całuje po szyi. A potem coraz niżej, i niżej... : ''- Mike - odsunęła się szybko - N-Nie chcę jeszcze tego robić...'' : ''- Chcesz - gwałtownie przycisnął ją do łóżka i...'' : ''- Przestań - powiedziała cicho - P-Przestań bo zacznę krzyczeć! S-Sprawiasz mi ból... Proszę, przestań!!! '' : "Nie, koniec rozpamiętywania przeszłości!" pomyślałam i poszłam spać. : Obudziłam się o 11:15 (no co, przecież dzisiaj niedziela!) i, kierowana zapachem naleśnków (mniam!) zeszłam na dół do kuchni. Spotkałam tam oczywiście Titi. Przeprosiłam ją (JA przeprosiłam? Ten świat schodzi na psy...) za swoje wczorajsze zachowanie. Po tym zaczęłyśmy rozmawiać o różnych pierdołach. Powiedziała mi, że pracuje jako biznes-woman, jest po dwóch rozwodach a obecnie jest singlem. Na szczęście wiedziała o mojej przeszłości i nie musiałam jej o tym opowiadać. Zjadłyśmy śniadanie, po czym rzekła, iż jedziemy na zakupy. Przydałyby mi się nowe ciuchy, ale NIE-CIER-PIĘ łażenia po centrach handlowych, butikach itp... ale widząc jej minę kiedy mi o tym mówiła domyśliłam się, że źle by się dla mnie skończyło gdybym okazała sprzeciw. Poszłam do łazienki żeby się ogarnąć. Etap 1: pierwsze lepsze ubranie. Etap 2: rozczesanie włosów i umycie zębów. Gotowe! Titi już czekała na mnie gotowa do wyjścia. Zamknęła drzwi na klucz i pojechałyśmy jej czerwonym Porche (zgadza się; PORCHE ♥) w stronę centrum handlowego. Połaziłyśmy po różnych sklepach i wybrałyśmy parę t-shirtów oraz spodni. Titi okazała się SZATANEM WCIELONYM. : - Arweno, przymierz to! : - Ochh nieee! Zobacz to i jeszcze to! : - Ten zestaw będzie IDEALNY!! : Ale w końcu kupiłyśmy ciuchy. Mam swoich faworytów: czarny t-shirt z nadrukiem "Winged Skull" (kocham tę grupę♥) i dopasowane, podarte jeansy. Do moich glanów będą pasować prefekcyjnie. Wracając Titi zaczęła narzekać... : - Dziewczyno, czy ty nosisz tylko takie workowate bluzki? To takie nie kobiece! Powinnaś zakładać bardziej dopasowane i dziewczęce rzeczy a nie takie czarne... : - Titi - przerwałam jej jakże wartościowy monolog - po prostu taki mam styl. Nic ani nikt tego nie zmieni. Chyba, że spodobają mi się innego rodzaju ubrania. : - Pff... Kiedy ja byłam w twoim wieku, to.... : Przez resztę drogi pierdoliła o tym, jak to ona się nie ubierała i w końcu dojechałyśmy do domu. Weszłyśmy do domu i... poczułam coś w uszach. Melodia! Notatnik! Gitara! Wpadłam jak huragan do pokoju nawet nie zdejmując butów w których byłam na zewnątrz. Titi powiedziała coś jak "Co ci" czy coś w tym stylu. Ale nie obchodziło mnie to. Było tylko kilka rzeczy, które mnie w tym momencie interesowały. : Nuty : Tekst : Gitara : To jest to. Mój świat. Grałam na gitarze akordy, dysonanse, trójdźwięki. I do tego doszedł wokal. : We chase misprinted lies : We face the path of time : And yet I fight : And yet I fight : This battle all alone : No one to cry to : No place to call home : Oooh...Oooh... : Oooh...Oooh... : My gift of self is raped : My privacy is raked : And yet I find : And yet I find : Repeating in my head : If I can't be my own : I'd feel better dead : Oooh...Oooh... : Oooh...Oooh... : Dźwięki gitary dawały mi ukojenie. Czułam dreszcze na plecach. Słowa płynęły ze mnie niczym wodospad uczuć i myśli. Jak to się nazywa? Potocznie szczęście. Jednak to jest coś innego. Mieszanka wolności, niezależności jak i wyspowiadania się z przemyśleń, utopienia się w innym świecie, tak rozległym i tajemniczym. A zarazem łatwiejszym niż ten prawdziwy. Skończyłam utwór spokojna i lekko uśmiechnięta. Aż podskoczyłam, kiedy zobaczyłam stojącą i klaszczącą (?!) w progu mojego pokoju Titi. : - No, no, no.... To było niezłe. Chodzisz na jakieś zajęcia muzyczne? : - Uchh...Nie - powiedziałam zawstydzona. Cholera, jak ja nie lubiłam, kiedy ktoś tak sobie podsłuchiwał jak "wpadam w trans". : - Kochana, nie chciałam cię zawstydzić - zaśmiała się dotykając mojego policzka. Uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem czerwona jak burak. JA SIĘ RUMIENIĘ. Ja pierdziele, jeżeli JA się rumienię? Niedługo dzieci zaczną lubić matmę... : W każdym razie ciocia mnie wychwaliła i w ogóle, ale potem robiła mi wyrzuty, że jej wcześniej nie powiedziałam, że się interesuję rockiem. Zjadłyśmy na kolację gofry (gofry, naleśniki...ta kobieta jest moim Bogiem!) gdy nagle coś sobie uświadomiłam. : - Titi, dzisiaj niedziela...- rzekłam niepewnie. : - ...i? : - I jutro poniedziałek... : - A myślałam, że sobota - wyszczerzyła się. : - Do jakiej szkoły mam iść? Coś mówiłaś o...o...Słodkim Morisie? : - Słodkim Amorisie - uśmiech nie spełzał jej z ust - jutro cię tam odwiozę żebyś znała drogę, ale następnym razem się tam przespacerujesz. W końcu masz tam ok. 30 min na pieszo. : - No spoko - rzekłam znudzona. Nie chciało mi się łazić do szkoły. To tylko strata czasu. Niestety, nie mam na to wpływu... - idę spać. Dobranoc. : - Dobranoc! : Wykąpałam się i poszłam spać. : ************************** : - Wstawaj!!!!!!! - wrzeszczał jakiś głos z innego wymiaru... : - Dzisiaj sobota...-mruknęłam - jeszcze 5 minut... : Poczułam przeszywający chłód który nastąpił bardzo gwałtownie. Wtedy się ocknęłam. : - Dziewczyno, jest 7:50 a ty masz do szkoły na 8:00!! - darła się Titi. : W błyskawicznym tempie się ogarnęłam (mam tego farta, że nie muszę się malować dzięki czemu nie schodzi mi pół godziny w łazience). Ubrałam moich faworytów z zakupów. Spojrzałam na zegarek. 8:00. Byłam już spóźniona. Nie ma to, jak dobrze rozpocząć pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole! Spakowałam jakiekolwiek książki do torby, wzięłam ją i zeszłam do kuchni aby wziąć coś do jedzenia. Przyjrzałam się lodówce. "O 8;15 powinnam być w pracy więc wybacz ale cię nie podwiozę. Masz tutaj wytłumaczoną drogę do szkoły..." ''Bywa. No trudno, będę o 8;30 w szkole. Jakoś bardzo się nie przejęłam. W niezbyt szybkim tempie ubrałam się i wyszłam z domu zamykając drzwi na klucz. Szłam przez uroczy, zadbany park wyciągając papierosa z torebki. Nie ma to jak dobrze zacząć dzień. Ujrzałam przed sobą budynek tej szkoły. "Słodki Amoris" ''- to są jakieś kpiny z tą nazwą? Nieważne. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Spodziewałam się 8:30, ale ujrzałam ..9:00.... walić to. Miałam się spotkać z jakąś gosposią Natalką...zaraz...to nie miał być jakiś facio...? I gosposia w szkole....? Dobra, chyba coś przekręciłam... Szłam przez korytarz. Pusty korytarz. Choć czułam się obserwowana (PEDOFIL? XD)....Zobaczyłam pokój z tabliczką na drzwiach "Pokój Gospodarzy".Moja nadprzyrodzona inteligencja pozwoliła mi przyswoić, że to tutaj powinnam znaleźć ową Natalkę. Nie pukając weszłam gwałtownie do pomieszczenia. Ujrzałam przystojnego blondyna o miodowych oczach. Miał białą, idealnie wyprasowaną koszulę oraz granatowy krawat. Klasyka sztywniaka. Ale nie oceniam ludzi po wyglądzie, możliwe, że jest normalny. Z resztą, co ja tak myślę, przecież mam wszystko i wszystkich głęboko TAM. : - Cześć, szukam...Natalki? Nieważne, przyszłam w sprawie mojej teczki. : Gostek strzelił facepalma. JAK ŚMIE?! : - Chyba Nataniela. Miło mi. A ty pewnie jesteś nowa? Oczywiście, z twoją teczką wszystko w porządku. Ale spóźniłaś się - spojrzał na mnie krzywo. Czyli jednak sztywniak. - masz teraz historię. To sala 22. : - Acha, dziena. - już chciałam wyjść, ale mnie powstrzymał. : - Ej! I na przyszłość pukaj! : - A co? Bałeś się, że nakryję cię na romansie z nauczycielką? - wyszczerzyłam się. : - Pff... lepiej już tu więcej nie przychodź... - ale cham pieprzony! : - A co, nie odpowiada ci moje towarzystwo?- udałam urażoną - Ale nie martw się, nie zraziło mnie to do ciebie. Po lekcjach jeszcze trochę cię pozaczepiam. - nie dając mu szansy na odpowiedź wyszłam w stronę klasy. Otworzyłam drzwi. Przy tablicy stał jakiś łysiejący facio po 40-tce. Rozejrzałam się za jakimś wolnym miejscem i usiadłam jakby nigdy nic. Wróć: nie usiadłam; rozłożyłam się. Czułam na sobie wzrok mnóstwa osób. Co ja, duch jestem? : - Och, ty pewnie jesteś Arwena tak? (nie kurwa, św. Walenty -.-) Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale w naszej szkole panują takie zasady, że jeżeli się spóźnisz to przepraszasz nauczyciela.... : - Fascynujące. : Usłyszałam parsknięcia śmiechem i chichioty. Nauczyciel posłał mi "mordercze" spojrzenie. : - Przedstaw się proszę. : - Ale po co, skoro już pan powiedział jak się nazywam - zgrywałam głupiutką. Znowu to samo spojrzenie. Odpuściłam. - Arwena, 17, lubię placki, wystarczy? - warknęłam. Nauczyciel nic nie odpowiedział tylko prowadził dalej lekcje. Ja w tym czasie się zdrzemnęłam. Wybudził mnie dzwonek. : Wyszłam na dziedziniec. Zobaczyłam fajne, wielkie drzewo a przy nim ławkę. Wpadłam na jakże ambitny pomysł aby tam sę usiąść i zapalić fajeczkę. Ech, jutro rzucę....no może pojutrze...? Jak chciałam tak zrobiłam. Delektowałam się dymem, towarzyszył mi ćwierk ptaszków. I życie jest piękne! Oczywiście, tę magczną chwilę ktoś musiał mi przerwać. Ktoś zasłonił mi słoneczko, które świeciło mi na twarz. Miałam zamknięte oczy, więc nie widziałam kim jest owy ktosiek. : - Suń dupę, robisz mi cień - warknęłam. : - Mi ciebie też miło poznać. Mogę wiedzieć, od kiedy mam fanclub? - powiedział niski, męski głos, który był wyraźnie rozbawiony. : - Fanclub? Człowieku, polecam pójście do psychologa. Nie najlepiej jest wymyślać jakieś niestworzone historie dla podwyższenia samooceny. To często prowadzi do schi...- nie dokończyłam, gdyż otworzyłam jedno oko. I ujrzałam... : I ujrzałam... MOJĄ KOPIĘ W WERSJI MĘSKIEJ?!?! Stał przede mną bezczelnie uśmiechnięty, przystojny chłopak o czerwonych włosach (?!), czarnych oczach (?!?!) i o niezłej budowie. Ubrany był w glany (jak ja), bluzkę z nadrukiem "Winged Skull" (to chyba jakiś żart!).Widząc moją reakcję na jego widok wybuchnął śmiechem. I jeszcze był taki chamski! Myślałam, że tylko ja tak robię! Wtedy się otrząsnęłam. Nie będzie miał radochy z mojego zaskoczenia - niech sobie nie pozwala! : - Teraz ja powinnam zapytać od kiedy jestem tak popularna, że kopiujesz mój styl? - uśmiechnęłam się szyderczo. To na pewno poskutkuje. Nie wyczuje sarkazmu i... : - Kastiel - powiedział przysiadając się do mnie. : - Ech, zapewne wiesz jak się nazywam ale jako że jestem miła i kulturalna to nazywam się Arwena. - W tym momencie zaczęłam wyciągać nową fajkę. : - Palisz? Nie radzę. Okropny nałóg - rzekł w tym samy czasie wyciągając MOJE fajki i częstując się jedną. : - Och, oczywiście możesz sobie wziąć jedną. - powiedziałam obojętnym tonem. Niech się tak już nie popisuje. : Wtedy stanął przed nami białowłosy chłopak, o zielono-żółtych oczach (jak to się nazywało...retrochomia?) i dość oryginalnym stylu. Chyba wiktoriańskim. : - Cześć, jestem Lysander - uśmiechnął się ciepło i przysiadł się do mnie i do rudzielca... wróć; do dwóch rudzielców XD. : - Arwena. : - Miło mi cię poznać - powiedział całując moją rękę (?!)- Kastiel, szukałem cię. Możesz na chwilę? : Patrzyłam na białowłosego jak na obrazek. Jaki kulturalny! Ja pierdziele, to tacy faceci jeszcze istnieją?! : - Echh, no dobrze... Ale ty - spojrzał na mnie - nie myśl, że cię zostawiłem w spokoju. Później trochę cię jeszcze pozaczepiam - uśmiechnął się zadziornie. : - Sorry, zaplanowałam sobie zaczepianie .. uch... Natalki? : Lysander i Kastiel wymienili spojrzenia i... wybuchnęli śmiechem. Ech, pieprzona pamięć! : - Yyyy...Nadina? Natanina? - widząc, że teraz się dosłownie zwijali ze śmiechu przestałam się pogrążać. : - Dziewczyno - próbował uspokoić się Kastiel - od dzisiaj jesteś moim Bogiem, bo.. - nie dokończył, gdyż teraz leżał na ziemi śmiejąc się jak szaleniec. : Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. : - Nie no, dobrze mówisz, tak ma na imię - powiedział Kas. Jaaaaasne. Podejrzewam, że po prostu on Nat..Nad... Uch, tego chłopaka!!!! Nie lubił. Z resztą - kto by lubił takiego sztywniaka? : - On żartuje - powiedział, opanowany już, Lysander - on nazywa się... : - Tereska! - krzyknął Kas w stanie głupawki. Aż mi się zachciało zrobić mu kompromitujące zdjęcie.... : - Ech, on nazywa się... : - Wiesz Lys, wypróbuję Tereskową wersję - puściłam oczko Kasowi który teraz wyglądał, jakby miał popuścić. Wtedy pomachałam im na pożegnanie i poszłam do toalety. Idąc stwierdziłam, że nawet ich polubiłam... WTF??? JA KOGOŚ POLUBIŁAM?????? CO JEST ZE MNĄ NIE TAK??????? No dobra, nie ważne. Potem spojrzałam na plan lekcji: WF... No dobra, przeżyję... Poszłam w stronę szatni jeszcze przed dzwonkiem. W pomieszczeniu było pusto, gdy nagle... : - Hej mała! - stał przede mną wysoki blondyn o zielonych oczach. : - Witaj, zboczeńcu - powiedziałam. Gdy spotkałam jego pytające spojrzenie rzekłam - No bo to przecież damska szatnia, więc grzecznie cię proszę - wypierdalaj. - warknęłam. : - O nie, nie mam zamiaru - powiedział przyciskając mnie do szafek i dotykać. Poczułam znajome poczucie upokorzenia... : - Przestań, zacznę krzyczeć - mówiłam w miarę opanowanym tonem. Wtedy zaczął mnie całować. Próbowałam go kopnąć w klejnoty, ale przewidział mój ruch - zablokował mi ręką nogę. Zaczęło boleć. : - PRZESTAŃ NATYCHMIAST! KURWA TO BOLI! Z-ZOSTAW...- zrzucił mnie na ziemię i zaczął rozbierać. Nie miałam szans aby krzyknąć (pocałunkami blokował mi usta) ani się wyrwać (był za silny). Znajomy ból..."niech to się skończy, błagam..". Czułam już okropny ból, ryczałam tak, że łzy lały mi się litrami. I nagle ktoś mnie wybawił - nie czułam już ciężaru ciała zboczeńca. Byłam tak przerażona, że skuliłam się i, nie patrząc co się dzieje, ryczałam. I jeszcze się trzęsłam. Wtedy poczułam czyjeś ciepłe ramię na swoim ramieniu. Początkowo wzdrygnęłam się. Miałam już dosyć dotyku. Podniosłam głowę. Moim wybawcą okazał się być mój "psychofan" Kastiel. : - Ej, nie rycz już - powiedział ciepłym (?) głosem. Przestałam szlochać. Powoli uspokajałam oddech. Kiedy już się opanowałam rozejrzałam się dookoła. Zboczeńca już nie było, ale zostawił, dzięki Kastielowi, krwawe ślady na podłodze. Wzdrygnęłam się. : - D-dziękuję, że przyszedłeś - powiedziałam słabym głosikiem - J-ja... nie mów o tym nikomu, dobrze? : - Okej - przytulił mnie. Dziwne, ale poczułam takie... poczucie bezpieczeństwa? Dziwne, bo przecież znamy się dopiero od kilku godzin. Jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że mam wrażenie, że od naszego poznania minęły wieki. - Ale lepiej wróć już do domu. Odprowadzę cię. : - N-nie musisz... : - To nie było pytanie - powiedział dalej łagodnym tonem, ale bardziej stanowczo. Uznałam, że nie ma sensu się sprzeciwiać. W drodze trochę pogadaliśmy... no dobra, nie trochę - przez całą drogę. Dowiedziałam się, że (tak samo jak ja) uwielbia grunge. Ma swój zespół razem z Lysem ( Kas gra na gitarze a Lys śpiewa). Poza tym mieszka sam - jego matka pracuje jako stewardessa a ojciec jako pilot, więc są w ciągłej podróży. I ma psa - Demona. I lubi jeść w Macu. Serio, z tym człowiekiem tyle mnie łączy! : - A ja myślałam, że takie przypadki to tylko w Matrixie - wyszczerzyłam się po odbytej przez nas głupawce która pojawiła się po tym, kiedy 12093 razy mówiłam "Ja też". : - Właściwie, to nie opowiedziałaś mi nic o sobie. - powiedział niespodziewanie. : - Ech, przecież wiesz już, że mam takie same zainteresowania... : - Ale to nie było opowiadanie o swoim życiu. "Ja też" nic mi o nim nie mówi. : - Może kiedy indziej - powiedziałam chłodno. Nie będę mu przecież o tym opowiadać... : - Wzbudziłaś moją ciekawość. Rzadko się to zdarza, więc lepiej powiedz - naciskał. : - Urodziłam się, żyję i niedługo umrę, zadowolony? - warknęłam ze łzami w oczach. Oznaka słabości... nie,nie,nie! Nie może jej dostrzec! Szybko zamrugałam oczami, ale chyba za późno, bo spojrzał na mnie ze smutkiem. : - Przykro mi, ale jestem uparty. : Wiercił mi dziurę w brzuchu jeszcze przez 10 min drogi no i w końcu wymusił. : - Ekhem, no więc tak... : - ...? : - ... : - NO WIĘC JAK?? : - Ech... mój...znaczy, mężczyzna który mnie spłodził był wpływowym politykiem, osobą publiczną. Rodzicielka- skrzywiłam się lekko - była dziwką. Ale on sprytnie zataił ten fakt przed mediami. No i, kiedy miałam 4 lata popadł w alkoholizm. I... zaczęło się piekło. Nie będę cię zanudzać szczegółami. W wieku 12 lat zaczęłam całkowicie się poświęcać muzyce rockowej. To było coś w rodzaju leków antydepresyjnych. Kiedy miałam 14 lat założyłam z moimi przyjaciółmi: Jackiem, Alicją i... - wzdrygnęłam się - Mikiem...założyliśmy zespół. Wszystko było okay... ale zakochałam się w Miku... i zostaliśmy parą. Tak się złożyło, że okazało się, że Alicja jest chora na raka... przegrała tę walkę. Okazało się, że Jack był w niej zakochany... znalazłam go w łazience z podciętymi żyłami. Przeżywałam ciężkie chwile... śmierć najbliższych mi osób i do tego patologia w domu... Mike mnie wspierał. Był dla mnie całym światem...ale okazało się, że tylko mnie wykorzystywał...- umilkłam na chwilę. - zgwałcił mnie. Pierdolony sukinsyn... zgłosiłam to na policję, ale wiesz co mi odpowiedzieli? Sprowokowałam go, sama tego chciałam...wycofałam zeznania. Nawet nie wiesz jak cholernie mi było od tamtej pory źle. Bałam się mężczyzn. Na szczęście znalazłam pomoc u psychologa. Oczywiście, nie mogłam opowiedzieć o mojej sytuacji w domu... ale było mi lepiej. Mike miał czarne włosy. Mój ojciec też. I ja. Więc od tamtej pory jestem rudzielcem. Zawsze byłam miła, uwielbiana przez wszystkich, pomocna, skromna, niewinna... ale od tamtej pory stałam się.. taka jak jestem. Wredna, cyniczna, nieufna. Odrzucałam od siebie wszystkich, którym na mnie zależało. Nabrałam pewności siebie. Wtedy też, jako że ojciec był bogaty, postawiłam mu ultimatum: albo będzie mi dawał co miesiąc na konto 2000zł i wyrazi zgodę na moją przeprowadzkę do cioci, albo wszystko zgłoszę na policję. Jak widzisz - wybrał pierwszą opcję. - umilkłam. Wtedy uświadomiłam sobie, że jesteśmy prawie pod domem i... że powiedziałam mu wszystko. Nikomu, nawet Titi nie powiedziałam aż tyle co jemu. Wtedy poczułam ciepłe ramię obejmujące mnie. Kas uśmiechnął się do mnie. : - Dobrze, że mi powiedziałaś to wszystko. Będzie ci lżej. : - Wiesz, dzięki. Nikomu jeszcze tyle nie powiedziałam...- mówiąc to otworzyłam furtkę. Zawahałam się przez chwilę - chcesz wejść? : - Nie sorry. Muszę już spadać. Dyra mnie zabije, jeżeli znowu mnie nie będzie na biologii. - Ach, no tak! przecież były lekcje... kurczę, a co, jeśli będzie miał przeze mnie problemy? : - Och, sorry, mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał kłopotów... : - Nie, no co ty. Nie pierwszy raz idę na wagary - wyszczerzył zęby - patrząc na ciebie, podejrzewam, że tobie też nie raz się zdarzyło? : - Ech,Uch... - udawałam skruszoną - Do jutra! : Wyszczerzony pożegnał się i poszedł w stronę... przeciwną niż szkoła...no cóż... Titi nie było jeszcze w domu, więc wpadłam na genialny pomysł, aby coś ugotować. Ale najpierw poszłam się dokładnie umyć...nie będę zgłaszała sprawy na policję. To nie ma sensu. Z resztą, już i tak zapomniałam, jak wyglądał. Umyłam się i poszukałam w internecie jakichś ciekawych przepisów. Długo szukałam aż w końcu znalazłam; naleśniki na wytrawno. Kiedy zobaczyłam zdjęcia od razu się rozpłynęłam. Zaczęłam gotować. Szło mi dosyć opornie, ale w końcu się udało. Kiedy położyłam jedzenie na talerzach usłyszałam skrzypienie drzwi. Titi przyszła w idealnym czasie. Weszła do kuchni. : - Czemu ty nie jesteś w...Ooo, co tak ładnie pachnie? - powiedziała z łakomstwem w oczach. : - Wytrawne naleśniki, nasz dzisiejszy obiad - powiedziałam z dumą. : Zjadłyśmy obiad w wesołych nastrojach. Gadałyśmy o różnych błahostkach, typu jej historyjki w pracy. Ale, na moje nieszczęście, przypomniała sobie o pytaniu, które wcześniej chciała zadać; : - Czemu wróciłaś wcześniej do domu? - zapytała. : - Och... -już miałam wymyślić jakieś kłamstewko o tym, że brzuch mnie rozbolał, ale wstrzymałam się. Titi nie zasługiwała na okłamywanie jej. No więc... wymyśliłam jeszcze gorsze kłamstwo: - Zostaliśmy zwolnieni z dwóch ostatnich lekcji. : - Och, rozumiem - uśmiechnęła się. Pożegnałam ją i poszłam do pokoju aby... poodrabiać lekcje??? WTF, jakie ja mam ostatnio masochistyczne myśli! Poszłam do pokoju aby, oczywiście, pójść spać. Już zgasiłam światło i położyłam się...wróć; przewróciłam się na łóżko, gdy nagle usłyszałam dźwięk SMS-a. : Hej;) Jestem Roza. Sorry ze pisze do cb przez esa ale nie moglam cie wogole znalezc! Chcialabym cie poznac! Spotkajmy sie jutro w kawiarni na ul.Hope o godz 7;00. '' : Muszę przyznać, że mnie zaskoczyła. Nawet nie znam tej dziewczyny! Zaraz, zaraz...Kastiel coś o niej wspominał...przyjaciółka Lysa? Nie pamiętam. Odpisałam jej, że będę i poszłam spać Biegłam przez niemający końca ciemny korytarz. Łzy leciały litrami z moich oczu, przesłaniając mi tym samym pole widzenia. Ale nie dbałam o to. Wiedziałam, że muszę uciekać, zanim to mnie dopadnie. Nie zamieniłam z tym ani słowa, ale wiedziałam, że mnie skrzywdzi jeżeli nie ucieknę. Zobaczyłam światło. Poczułam świeże powietrze. Już tak nie daleko...w tym momencie coś złapało mnie za nogę. : "To koniec" pomyślałam przygotowując się na...zaraz...na co? : "Cośek" stanął przede mną i ujrzałam wtedy... : Gwałtownie się obudziłam. - Co to było do jasnej cholery? - mruknęłam. Byłam cała spocona. Jeszcze czułam dreszcze po koszmarze. - To był tylko sen - zapewniałam samą siebie. Spojrzałam na zegarek. 6:00. "Jeszcze godzina" pomyślałam i już miałam zasnąć, gdy sobie coś przypomniałam; ROZALIA KAWIARNIA 7;00 Nie miałam więc wyboru i musiałam już wstawać. Mamrotałam pod nosem jakie to życie jest okrutne i poszłam się ogarnąć. Swe bajeczne włosy ułożyłam w artystycznym nieładzie. Tradycyjnie nie malowałam się. Założyłam czarną bluzkę-bokserkę i dresy. Do tego czerwone conversy, które kupiłam niedawno. Voila!. Nie chciało mi się jeść, więc od razu wzięłam się za pisanie karteczki informującej, że wyszłam wcześniej i wrócę po szkole. Wzięłam klucze i poszłam w stronę kawiarni. Była 6;30. Dziwnie się spaceruje o tej porze - nikogo nie ma oprócz ludzi, którzy są, moim zdaniem, masochistami, bo chodzą biegać w poranne zimno. Chociaż się z nich naśmiewam, to muszę przyznać, że ich podziwiam. Taki sport też by mi się przydał. Codziennie sobie obiecuję, że jutro zacznę biegać. Tak samo jest z rzuceniem papierosów. Jak można się domyśleć, są to obietnice nie do spełnienia. No, może jutro. Weszłam do kawiarni. W środku przeważały różowe kolory. Na ścianach powieszone były czarno-białe fotografie. Krzesła były szare, lekko podniszczone. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Przy jednym ze stolików siedziała białowłosa dziewczyna ubrana w stylu wiktoriańskim. Miała piękne, złote oczy i ładny makijaż. Na przeciwko niej siedział chłopak o niebieskich włosach i różowych (?) oczach. Ubrania miał bardzo...kolorowe. W ogóle wyglądał, jakby ktoś na niego rzygnął tęczą. Białowłosa mnie zauważyła. : - Hej Arweno! Tutaj! - krzyknęła machając mi ręką tak, jakbym była w jakimś tłumie ludzi i nie mogła jej zauważyć. Podeszłam do stolika i usiadłam na fotelu. : - Jestem Roza i.... : - A ja Alexy - przerwał uśmiechnięty chłopak. Chciałam coś odpowiedzieć, ale Rozalia mi przerwała. : - Skąd jesteś? Kiedy się tu przeprowadziłaś i dlaczego? Masz rodzeństwo? Co lubisz robić? : - Spokojnie, spokojnie! Bo jeszcze ją wystraszysz! - ponownie jej przerwał. : - Spoko, nie wystraszyłaś "jej" - uśmiechnęłam się - a odpowiadając na twoje pytania: Jestem z Paryża, przeprowadziłam się pięć dni temu, dlatego, że... - umilkłam. Spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco. - No, może o tym później... : - O nie! Sprowadziliśmy cię tu, aby zrobić przesłuchanie, więc musisz nam się wyspowiadać ze WSZYSTKIEGO! - powiedział Alexy. Dalej się szczerzył. Czy uśmiech kiedykolwiek mu spełza z ust? : - Uch... nawet nie wiem, komu się spowiadam! Będę mówić dopiero wtedy, kiedy ja przesłucham was! : Po wielu prośbach, zaczęli gadać. O Alexy dowiedziałam się, że ma brata bliźniaka (Alpina? Jakoś tak...), uwielbia słuchać muzykę i chodzić na zakupy i jest gejem. Kiedy z nim rozmawiałam okazał się być bardzo otwartym i jest bombą energii oraz optymizmu. Nice. Roza, tak samo jak Alexy, uwielbia zakupy. Jej chłopak (Lee...chyba) jest sprzedawcą ubrań oraz bratem Lysa. Ona sama jest jego przyjaciółką. Ona ma dokładnie taki sam charakter jak Alexy. Lubię takich optymistycznych ludzi, choć sama taka nie jestem.No i ja opowiedziałam i część mojej przeszłości...CZĘŚĆ. Na tym gadaniu zeszło nam ...1;30 godziny... zaczęliśmy się zbierać do szkoły. Wyszliśmy z kawiarni w dobrych nastrojach. : - Z kim oprócz nas zdążyłaś się zapoznać? - spytała Roza. : - Z Kazikiem, Lysandrem i Natalką... : Wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia. Wybuchnęli śmiechem. Tym razem celowo "zapomniałam' imion, ale udawałam, że nie wiem o co chodzi. : - Jutro idziemy na zakupy - oświadczyła mi Rozalia. : - A może ja nie chcę, hę? : - Bez dyskusji. Nie pozwolę ci NIGDY WIĘCEJ wyjść w dresach. : - Popieram - wtrącił Alexy - znajdziemy ci jakąś sukienkę. Widzę cię w jakiejś szarej, co nie Roza? : - Zdecydowanie. Przydałoby ci się trochę bardziej dziewczęcego stylu. Do tego takie czarne szpilki i... : - Szpilki? Sukienka? Nieeeee! Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę! - rzekłam przerażona. - zostaję przy moim stylu. : - No nie wiem czy tylko twoim - rzekła Roza. Spojrzałam na nią pytająco. - Czy to był przypadek, że masz DOKŁADNIE taki sam styl jak...Kazik? Bo jakoś wątpię. : - Pff... oczywiście, że nie jest to przypadkiem. Po prostu jestem tak sławna, że splagiatował mój styl! : - Myślałem, że takie przypadki są tylko w filmach. : - Ale że jakie przypadki? : - No takie, że spotykają się dwa sobowtóry, które są takie same pod względem wyglądu i charakteru i różnią się tylko płcią... : - Skąd możesz wiedzieć, że z charakteru też, co? : - Bo Roza mówiła mi, że...Ała!!! - w tym momencie Rozalka nadepnęła mu na stopę. : - Roza nic ci nie mówiła - syknęła patrząc na niego groźnym wzrokiem. : - Ale daj mu dokończyć, chętnie się dowiem... : -... : - Alexy, możesz mówić... : -... : - Pff, nie to nie. - zrobiłam obrażoną minę. : Alexy spojrzał ze strachem na Rozalię. Ona skinęła tylko głową. : - Roza mówiła mi, że on był pierwszym, który cię poznał. I że od razu zaczęliście mieć wspólne tematy. I że odprowadził cię do domu w trakcie lekcji. I że... : - Zaraz, zaraz... Skąd to wszystko wiesz? - spytałam Rozalię. : - No...ech...teraz wiem! - zręcznie się wymignęła od pytania. : -...? : - Ech, Kastiel powiedział do Lysowi, a Lys powiedział to Leo, a Leo powiedział to mi. - wypaliła na jednym wdechu. : - Och... : -... : -... : -... : -... : - Pff, jakie z was plotkary! - palnęłam tym samym rozluźniając atmosferę. Zaczęliśmy gadać o różnych pierdołach. Dotarliśmy do szkoły. Rozalka nas opuściła mówiąc, że ma coś do zrobienia. Alexy pociągnął mnie za sobą mówiąc, że pozna mnie z innymi. No więc spotkałam Kim - wysoką dziewczynę, o wysportowanej sylwetce i ciemnej skórze; Violettę - fioletowo-włosą, cichą dziewczynę, o, jak mówił mi Alexy, wielkim talencie artystycznym; Melanię - taką kujonkę, chyba jest zabujana w Natanielku; Iris - rudzielec o niezbyt wysokim intelekcie, oraz Sucrette - przeuroczą, wiecznie zabieganą dziewczynę, która pomaga wszystkim i wszystkiemu. Oprócz tych dziewczyn poznałam jeszcze kilku chłopaków; Armina (brata bliźniaka Alexego. To taki nolife na moje oko), Kentina (przystojny chłopak po szkole wojskowej...chyba jest zakochany w Su...tak na nią patrzy...Awww!)i Dakotę (zboczeniec, na powitanie zaczął się do mnie zalecać...). : Alexy mnie opuścił. Szłam w stronę piwnicy, aby zapalić fajkę, gdy nagle stanęła przede mną lalka Barbie z Azjatką nieodrywającą się od szminki oraz zmalowaną brunetką. : - Ha! To ty jesteś ta nowa! - powiedziała plastic-fantasic. : - Nie, w ogóle. - rzekłam znudzona. Iris ostrzegała mnie przed jakąś Barbie o imieniu...Bamber? : - Dobra, nie będę owijać w bawełnę: nie kręć się więcej koło Kastiela, zrozumiałaś? : - Bo...? : - Bo go stać na więcej niż na taką osobę jak ty! : - Twierdzisz, że już go uwiodłam? Jesteś w nim zakochana, czy co? : -... : - Och, rozumiem. Przykro mi, ale już wzięliśmy ślub, a wczoraj urodziłam naszą trójkę dzieci. : - Nie nabijaj się! - powiedziała wyraźnie wkurwiona. - Pożałujesz, nie wiesz z kim zadarłaś! - z tymi o to groźbami odeszła szepcząc o czymś z Azjatką. Uwielbiam wkurzać ludzi ♥ : Poszłam do piwnicy, by móc (w końcu!) zapalić fajkę. Lecz gdy otworzyłam drzwi, poczułam zapach znajomego dymu. Spośród niego wyłonił się nie kto inny niż Kastiel. Nie widząc mej twarzy szybko wyrzucił papierosa depcząc po nim. Miał przerażoną minę. : - Nie przeszkadzaj sobie - powiedziałam siadając na podłodze i opierając się o ścianę. : - Ach, to tylko ty. : - Fajnie. : - Nie no, zrozum, gdyby to była np. Delanay to miałbym przerąbane. : Uroczą profesorkę Delanay miałam okazję poznać na korytarzy, kiedy poznawałam się z Su. Cytuję: "Co wy tu ku... robicie?!?! Nie macie nic innego do roboty?! Do nauki, już!". : - Ach, rozumiem. - rzekłam wyciągając fajkę. Kas przyłączył się do mnie. Paliliśmy w ciszy. Ale nie takiej niezręcznej, tylko takiej... nie niezręcznej? Nie wiem, jak inaczej to nazwać. Przerwał nam dzwonek. Wyciągnęłam plan lekcji. Biologia. A biologia=p. Delanay. P. Delanay=krzyk. Krzyk=mój stres. Mój stres=wyżywanie się na innych/wypalanie całej paczki papierosów. Wpadłam więc na jakże genialny pomysł, aby sobie tu zostać. I tak też zrobiłam. Kas spojrzał na mnie ze złośliwym uśmiechem. : - Ktoś tu się buntuje przeciwko lekcjom? : - Ta. : - I zamierzasz tutaj zostać? : - Ta. : - W takim razie cię gdzieś porwę. : -Ta...czekaj, co? - nim się zorientowałam szłam...wróć; byłam ciągnięta przez Kasa w stronę wyjścia ze szkoły. Wyszliśmy na ulicę. W drodze ciągle pytałam "porywacza" gdzie mnie ciągnie. Oczywiście mi nie odpowiadał, tylko patrzył na mnie ze swoim typowym uśmieszkiem. Po 10 minutach drogi straciłam orientację w terenie. Nie miałam pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy. : Dotarliśmy do jakiegoś uroczego parku. Zieleń była tu niesamowicie soczysta. Przy murowanych ścieżkach stały drewniane ławki. Po środku było wielkie jezioro, ale nie takie brudne, jak to zwykle jest w parkach - woda była tu niesamowicie czysta. Patrzyłam chwilę na krajobraz z zachwytem. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie rudzielec. : - Strasznie dzisiaj gorąco, co? : - Yyy...no tak...ale...- spojrzałam na niego. Wiedziałam co zamierza. - O nie! Nie mam zamiaru być mokra...-zaczęłam się cofać a on przybliżać z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem. Niestety, poszłam o krok za daleko i wpadłam do jeziora. Na szczęście się nie utopiłam. Kastiel zwijał się ze śmiechu. : - No to mnie wyręczyłaś, hahaha! : - Pff...-udałam obrażoną. Zrobił zmartwioną minę. Skorzystałam z chwili jego nie uwagi. Pociągnęłam go za rękaw koszulki i wciągnęłam tym samym do wody. Teraz to ja się zwijałam ze śmiechu. Miał naburmuszoną minę. : -Już nie jesteś moją koleżanką! : - Haha, głuptas z ciebie! : - Pff, mogłabyś przynajmniej udawać, że w to wierzysz. : Przez cały czas chlapaliśmy się wodą i śmialiśmy. Niestety Kas chlapnął na mnie tak bardzo, że zaczęłam się krztusić i podtapiać. Na początku myślał, że udaję i zaczął się śmiać. Ale po chwili zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i wziąwszy mnie na ręce wyciągnął mnie na brzeg. Trochę kasłałam, ale w końcu się ogarnęłam. Kastiel patrzył na mnie z troską w oczach. Podał mi suchą kurtkę. : - S-sorry... : Zrobiłam obrażoną minę. : - Foch forever - powiedziałam wyciągając rękę na znak focha - mów do ręki. : - Pff, głupia jesteś. : - Ja? Ja jestem głupia? Dopiero co chciałeś mnie zabić, sadysto jeden, i jeszcze śmiesz mnie nazywać głupią? Ja ci pokażę...- powiedziałam chwytając w ręce wodę i chlapiąc nią w niego. Ten zaczął mnie łaskotać. Cholera, znowu się dałam! : - K-Kastiel, haha, przestań natychmiast! B-bo...kurwa no przestań! : -Cięty język cię nie uratuje przed zagładą! : - W-weź, zaraz się zmoczę! : - Masz się gdzie umyć. : Błagałam go o litość jeszcze długo a on ciągle się ze mną droczył. Ale na szczęście przestał. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Byliśmy tu już...4 godziny?! W natychmiastowym tempie zaczęłam się zbierać. : - Co ci? - spytał zdezorientowany Kastiel : - Wiesz która godzina? 18;00! Muszę spadać do domu! : - O nie, nie pozwolę ci na to - znów ten uśmieszek. : - Jasne... idę sobie. : - Haha, myślisz że tak po prostu sobie pójdziesz? Nie. : - Nic mnie tu nie trzyma - warknęłam. Nie miałam pojęcia o co mu chodzi. Już miałam iść, gdy nagle zrozumiałam - nie znałam drogi... : - Kastiel do cholery jasnej, którędy do mojego domu?!?!?! : Nabijał się jeszcze ze mnie przez parę minut a potem zaczął odprowadzać do domu. : - Kas? : - Czego? : - Jakaś blondyna się do mnie przypierdoliła mówiąc, żebym się do ciebie nie zbliżała. Ona się w tobie zabujała. : - Ach, mówisz o Amber i jej chołocie... : - Ta. : - Ech, wiem że się zakochała. To trwa już od 12 lat. : - Powiedz mi jak to było. : - Nie. : - ...? : - Ech, no dobra... Amber jest siostrą ... Tereski - zachichotałam - Tereska nie był taki święty jak jest teraz. Dokuczał Amberzycy. No i, któregoś razu w parku zepsuł jej taką lalkę. I ona strasznie ryczała, tak głośno, że nie mogłem tego znieść. Więc naprawiłem jej tę lalkę. I od tej pory się na mnie uwzięła. : - Zaraz...chcesz mi powiedzieć, że...Tereska był tym "złym" a ty "dobrym"??? : - A co, dalej tak jest przecież - wyszczerzył się. : - No tak, masz anielski charakter. - odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Zanim się skapnęłam byliśmy już pod moim domem. : - Do jutra. : - Cze. : Weszłam do salonu. Na stole był już obiad. A przy stole siedziała Titi. Przysiadłam się i jedząc opowiadałam o dzisiejszym dniu. Myślałam, że będzie na mnie zła. Ale ona tylko się śmiała. Coraz bardziej ją lubię. Umyłam zęby i poszłam spać. : : Mieszkam w Bridge Port już miesiąc i... No cóż, stwierdźcie sami jak mi tutaj jest; mam swoją "paczkę", składającą się z Su, Rozalii, Alexego, Lysandra i Kastiela. Ich wszystkich mogę spokojnie nazwać swymi przyjaciółmi.... wszystkich oprócz Kasa - jego tydzień temu mianowałam "braciszkiem" (ja jestem "siostrzyczką"). Wszystkich spoza naszego jakże zacnego grona nawet lubię. Oczywiście, oprócz Natanielka... niby taki miły, a jednak pieprzony cham! 2 tygodnie temu, kiedy zaczęłam go trochę "zaczepiać" nazwał mnie suką... co ja mu zrobiłam? Rozumiem, że niektórzy nie umieją wyczuć sarkazmu, którego używam notorycznie, ale żeby wygadywać o mnie takie rzeczy? Dlaczego mnie nienawidzi? Nie wiem. Ale nie ważne. Jeżeli jeszcze nie skumaliście jak się czuję, to wam to wyjaśnię - czuję się zajebiście. Zaczynam wierzyć, że mój żywot ma sens. I że mam dla kogo go prowadzić. : Przetarłam oczy. Wymacałam budzik na etażerce. Wstałam o...10:00?!?! : - Kurwa, no! - krzyknęłam sfrustrowana. Zaczęłam się szykować w błyskawicznym tempie - Czy tylko ja mam takiego farta?! : Byłam w szlafroku. Czesałam włosy równocześnie myjąc zęby. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. : - Nie mam czaszu lisztonoszu lub kimoliek jezteś! - wrzasnęłam z pianą w ustach. Gościu chyba mnie nie usłyszał, bo dalej dobijał się do drzwi. Otworzyłam drzwi z niewyobrażalną siłą. Nie patrząc kto przede mną stoi zaczęłam się wydzierać. : - Głuchy jeszteś?! Jesztem jusz szpóśniona! Więcz...- wtedy skapnęłam się, z kim rozmawiam. To był Kas... : - Mi ciebie też miło widzieć, siostrzyczko. Można wiedzieć, dlaczego jesteś tak wkurwiona, za przeproszeniem? - zapytał "grzecznie"... : - Ty...- wyplułam pastę na podłogę - Na lekcje, już! - wrzasnęłam. : - Spokojnie, mamo - wyszczerzył się - nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale dzisiaj mamy sobotę...- wytrzeszczyłam oczy i złapałam się za głowę... Czy tylko ja jestem taka tępa...? : - Oj. : - Oj? : - Ekghem... no więc ten... : - ...? : - ... : - Domagam się od ciebie oficjalnych przeprosin za nakrzyczenie i narażenie mojego zdrowia na załamanie psychiczne. : - Dobrze, w takim razie zapraszam na herbatkę - Kas skrzywił się - ...colę? - z grymasu przerodził się szeroki uśmiech - Okay, wchodź do salonu, zaraz będę, tylko się ogarnę w łazience - Kastiel złapał mnie zadziornie za nadgarstek. : - Nie zaprosisz mnie tam? : - Sorra, to jest zarezerwowane tylko dla Rozy i Su - wytknęłam mu język i poszłam do łazienki. Poczułam lekkie kołowanie w głowie. Skapnęłam się, że jestem cholernie zmęczona. Rozebrałam się i weszłam pod prysznic. Ubrałam się i poszłam do swojego pokoju aby go trochę ogarnąć. Wielkie było me zaskoczenie, gdy... na swoim łóżku ujrzałam Kassiego... Gapił się na sufit. : - Co tam jest takiego ciekawego? - zapytałam bez wyrazu. : Kas zaczął się śmiać. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. Wskazał palcem na żyrandol. Spojrzałam w górę...były tam...czerwony stanik wiszący na lampie i czarne bokserki ze śladami szminki na tyle...no tak, czy wspominałam, że przedwczoraj organizowałam imprezę? Nie? Oj... : - Widzę, że nie próżnowałaś - uśmiechnął się zaczepiście. : - Pff... to nie moje - zaczęłam się bronić... : - No że stanik nie twój to wierzę...ale wiesz... często chodzisz w męskich ciuchach, więc nie jestem pewien co do bokserek... : Rzuciłam się na niego i zaczęłam go bić poduszkami. : - Ty...odwołaj to! : - Grozisz mi? - zaśmiał się i zaczął mnie łaskotać...znowu! : - Nieeeeeeeeee! Tylko nie....hahahha, przestań! Nie zabijaj! : Torturował mnie jeszcze trochę, ale w końcu odpuścił i poszliśmy do salonu. Otworzyłam lodówkę i nalałam colę sobie i braciszkowi. Nagle głośno zaburczało mi w brzuchu. : - Ktoś tu się domaga śniadania...- powiedział Kas. : - Prędzej czekolady - rzekłam wyciągając słodkość z szafki. Ale mój gość mi przeszkodził... : - Ej, chyba nie zamierzasz zjeść tego na śniadanie? : - Zamierzam. : - Oszalałaś? Gruba będziesz! : - Co z tego? Z resztą, od kiedy troszczysz się o moją linię, hę? : - Od teraz - powiedział zabierając mi czekoladę. Próbowałam mu ją wyrwać, ale nie miałam szans- Kassi jest zbyt wysoki. Schował słodycz na najwyższą półkę. : - Umrę z głodu! : - To zjedz śniadanie. : - Nie mam. : - To zrób. : - Nie mam siły! : - Chciałaś powiedzieć nie chce ci się? : -... : - Masz jajka? : - Tsa. : - To będzie jajecznica. : - C-co? : Nim się obejrzałam "rzucił" mnie na kanapę i poszedł wyciągać składniki z lodówki. : - Chcesz spalić mi kuchnię? : - Chcesz umrzeć z głodu? : - No nie, ale... : - To łaskawie się zamknij i włącz sobie serial. : Nie odzywałam się więcej. Spoglądałam w jego stronę aby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku...ale kiedy tylko to widział posyłał mi mordercze spojrzenie. W końcu poczułam zachęcające zapachy. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać i poszłam w stronę Kasa. Wkładał jajecznicę na talerze. : - Voila! - rzekł niczym zawodowy kucharz. - Smacznego. : - Smacznego...- czekałam, aż on pierwszy zje trochę. Zauważył to. : - Na co czekasz? Na specjalne zaproszenie? : - Nie... po prostu nie wiem, co tam dosypałeś. Jeżeli danie jest zatrute umrzesz pierwszy. : - Bardzo śmieszne - mruknął biorąc kęs jajecznicy - Widzisz? Żyję. : Zachęcona zjadłam trochę i...rozpłynęłam się! : - Mmm... To jest pyszne! Braciszku, nie chwaliłeś się, że masz talent kulinarny! Wpadaj częściej - puściłam mu oczko. : - Heh, nie przyzwyczajaj się. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę Maca. : Pogadaliśmy o różnych pierdołach. Nagle coś mi się przypomniało. : - Kazik? : -...nie nazywaj mnie tak... : - Ech, no już panie obrażalski, spokojnie. Kastielu? : - Czego? : - Nie żeby mi twoje towarzystwo nie odpowiadało, ale po coś przylazł? : - ...tak po prostu. : - Znam cię. Nigdy nie przychodzisz tak po prostu. Co jest? : -... : -...? : - Nic, na serio. - powiedział tak chłodno, że aż mnie dreszcz przeszedł. : - Kurwa, Kastiel, co się dzieje?! : - STARZY SIĘ DZIEJĄ! ZADOWOLONA?! - wybuchnął. Wstał z krzesła i zaczął walić pięścią o ścianę. : - Pohamuj się. Zrobisz mi dziurę w ścianie. - rzekłam spokojnie. Wiedziałam, co czuje - jego rodzice rzadko kiedy przyjeżdżali do miasta. Cholernie go irytowali. Najchętniej, jak sam mówił, by mieszkał sam. Nie to, że nienawidził rodziców, nie nie. Lubił ich, ale nie mógł ich znieść na dłuższą metę. : - Kiedy przyjadą? : - Już są. Przyjechali wczoraj wieczorem. I wiesz o czym kurwa zaczęli pierdolić?! O TYM, ŻE MIAŁEM NAGANĘ PÓŁ ROKU TEMU! I ŻE OPUŚCIŁEM KILKA LEKCJI, I ŻE BYŁEM U DYRY!!! : - Nie drzyj się tak. Jestem wyrozumiała, ale jeśli się nie powstrzymasz to cię, za przeproszeniem, wypierdolę z domu. - powiedziałam spokojnie, ale stanowczo i twardo. Od razu się uspokoił i usiadł na przeciwko mnie. Miał spuszczoną głowę. : - Mogę ci jakoś pomóc, czy przyszedłeś się tylko wyżalić? : -...nie wiem. : - Na ile przyjechali? : Nie odpowiedział. W tym momencie zadzwonił jego telefon. : - Tak..?...CO?!?!?!?! - rozłączył się gwaltownie. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - ZOSTAJĄ NA MIESIĄC! MIESIĄC, rozumiesz?!?!- schował twarz w dłoniach. Szczerze mówiąc, nie widziałam go jeszcze w takim stanie. Podeszłam i przytuliłam go. : - Hej - szepnęłam - będzie okej. Spróbuj ich jakoś znieść. : - Nie dam rady. : - Jeżeli po tygodniu stwierdzisz, że nie udaje ci się do przyjdź do mnie z paczką ubrań. Przetrzymam cię jeśli chcesz. : - Serio? : - Serio serio - wyszczerzyłam się. Odsunęliśmy się od siebie. Na twarzy braciszka zmalował się tradycyjny, chamski uśmieszek. : - Czy to nie jest przypadkiem wymówka do tego, aby mieć okazję mnie podglądać w piżamie? : - Absolutnie. To mój jedyny cel życiowy - odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Wybuchnęliśmy szaleńczym śmiechem. W końcu się opanowaliśmy. : - Tak właściwie, to gdzie jest twoja ciotka? - spytał niespodzianie Kastiel. : - Euch... - zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie mam o tym zielonego pojęcia. Zerknęłam na telefon...- Ach, napisała mi, że będzie w poniedziałek. Jest na delegacji. I...Roza mi coś napisała, czekaj chwilę. : ''Dzisiaj u mnie w domu impreza. Zaczyna sie o 21;00 ale ty masz byc o 15;00. Przy okazji wiesz co jest z Kasem? Nie odpisuje mi na esa a tez jest zaproszony! Buziaki ;3 - Kas, sprawdź wiadomości. Rozalia robi imprezę. : - Och, to prawda... oczywiście nie zapytała mnie, czy w ogóle CHCĘ przyjść. : - Przecież to Rozalia, czego ty wymagasz? : - W sumie... : Spojrzałam na zegarek. 14:00. A do domu Rozy jedzie się godzinę. : - Nie to, że mam cię dosyć, ale kazała mi przyjść za godzinę. : - Okay, zrozumiałem. Do zobaczenia o 21;00 - puścił mi oczko. : - Nara. : - Hej, poczekaj chwilę! : Odwróciłam się. : - Wiesz ... uch... dzięki : - Nie dosłyszałam...? - uwielbiam się z nim droczyć : - Ech, przecież wiesz że to ponad moje siły - przewrócił oczami. Ale zaraz po tym spojrzał wprost na mnie - Dzięki. : - Nie ma za co. Też byś to dla mnie zrobił. : - Heh, to prawda. Cześć. : - Cześć. : Poszliśmy w przeciwne strony. Szczerze mówiąc, zrobiło mi się tak... miło...ciepło? Nie wiem jak to ująć. Ale fajnie, że mogłam zaoferować pomoc bratu. Poszłam w stronę przystanku. Kiedy autobus podjechał wsiadłam do niego i skasowałam bilet. Byłam tuż przed domem mej przyjaciółki. Był to duży, szary dom, w stylu wiktoriański. Ciekawe dlaczego? ;) Zapukałam. : - Jesteś punktualnie! Chodź, muszę cię przyszykować! Su już jest, za sześć godzin będą wszyscy! - krzyczała podekscytowana. Jej piękne, długie włosy związane były w koka. Na twarzy miała już tapetę. Ale muszę przyznać, że wyglądała w niej pięknie. Wciągnęła mnie do swojego pokoju. W środku zastałam Su. : - Cześć Ar! - krzyknęła jak zwykle w niezwykle dobrym humorze - Roza miała mnie teraz wytapetować i... : - Wytapetować? - wydarła się Roza - Masz mnie za jakąś wieśniarę czy co? Robię NAJ-PIĘK-NIEJ-SZY makeup na świecie! : - Hahaha, to prawda! - uśmiechnęłam się. Rozalia zaczęła malować Sucrette. Kiedy skończyła, zobaczyłam...kogoś....WOW! Rozalka zrobiła CUDO! : - WOW! - opadła mi szczena - Roza, naprawdę masz talent. : - Haha, przecież wiem! - wyszczerzyła się wyraźnie z siebie dumna. - A teraz kolej na ciebie! : - C-co? Ale ja nie chcę mieć makijażu! Nieee, nie rób mi tego! : Roza i Su zachichotały. : - Hihihi, nie chcesz się komuś spodobać, czy co? - śmiała się Sucrette. : - Pff... po prostu nie lubię... : - Nie ma dyskusji! - Roza siłą zaciągnęła mnie przed toaletkę. Malowała mnie chyba z pół godziny. Kiedy skończyła...wyglądałam jakoś...inaczej...cóż, ładnie, nie zaprzeczam...no dobra... BOSKO! : - O-M-G - Su opadła szczena - i gdzie jest ta Ar ukrywająca się za męskimi ubraniami? Nie ma! Zniknęła! - zaczęła gestykulować rękami zniknięcie, co wyglądało bardzo zabawnie. Wszystkie trzy wybuchłyśmy śmiechem. Była już 17:00. Zaczęłyśmy dekorować dom w miejscach, gdzie miała odbywać się impreza. Rozalia zamknęła na klucz wszystkie sypialnie i gabinety..oprócz sypialni rodziców. : - Dlaczego nie zamykasz tego pokoju? : - Bo rodziców nie ma w domu. : - No i? : - Ech, co ty, nie wiesz, co się robi na ostrych imprezach? - puściła mi oczko. - Choć chyba jednak wiesz... : - To znaczy? : - Na ostatniej imprezie...ostro balowałaś z Dakem... : - Z Dakem?! Kurwa, robiłam to z tym popaprańcem??? : Roza wybuchła śmiechem. : - Ale chyba nie straciłaś z NIM dziewictwa? : - Na szczęście nie. - odetchnęła. : Po paru minutach do domu wszedł jakiś przystojny, wysoki brunet, o ciemnobrązowych oczach. Ubrany był w ciemne jeansy, czarne conversy, bluzkę ze znakiem wolności oraz kolorową czapkę z daszkiem. Do tego słuchawki. W ręku trzymał jakiś sprzęt. : - Hejo Rozalio i...? - spojrzał na mnie uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, ujawniając tym samym szereg śnieżnobiałych zębów. : - Ach, Arweno, to Joe, Joe - Arwena. Joe będzie DJ-em. - wyszczerzyłam się do chłopaka i podaliśmy sobie ręce na przywitanie. Muszę przyznać, że niezłe z niego cia...CO KURWA??? O CZYM JA W OGÓLE MYŚLĘ?! : - Miło mi. Gdzie rozpakować sprzęt? - Rozalka wskazała mu puste miejsce w ogromnym salonie - Okay, zaraz wszystko będzie gotowe. Widzimy się później - ponownie się do mnie uśmiechnął i odszedł. Roza zachichotała. : - Chyba wpadłaś mu w oko... : - Jeszcze słowo a zginiesz! - warknęłam, choć również byłam rozbawiona. Muszę przyznać, że dawno nie flirtowałam z chłopakami i trochę mi tego brakuje...I ZNOWU TE POPIEPRZONE MYŚLI??? CO SIĘ ZE MNĄ DZIEJE??? : Z mego rozpaczania nad tym, jak bardzo jestem popieprzona wyrwał mnie jakiś męski głos. : - Dzień dobry, wiesz może gdzie znajdę Rozalię? - spytał jakiś czarnowłosy chłopak. Miał ciemne oczy. ubrany był w stylu wiktoriańskim. Wyglądał na kilka lat starszego ode mnie. To musi być... : - Ach, czy to ty jesteś tym słynnym Leem? - uśmiechnęłam się życzliwie. : - Heh, nie jestem ani słynny, ani Lee. Jestem Leo - odwzajemnił uśmiech. - Skąd wiedziałaś? : - Ha, byłam blisko! Roza ciągle o tobie opowiada...i Lys też coś wspominał. A wracając do twego pytania: wyszła do łazienki. : - Dzięki. - zmierzył mnie od stóp do głów - Niech zgadnę: Arwena? : - Bingo! : - Haha, do zobaczenia później! : - Cześć! : Poszłam na taras zapalić fajkę. Sprawdziłam czas: 20;50. Tylko 10 minut...Dopaliłam fajkę i poszłam do pokoju przebrać się w imprezowe ciuchy. Wybrałam krótką, czerwoną sukienkę z dużym wycięciem na plecach. Była dosyć obcisła. Do tego czerwone szpilki...nigdy więcej...spojrzałam w lustro: wyglądałam pięknie, choć moim zdaniem zbyt wyzywająco. 20:55. Zeszłam na dół. Ujrzała mnie Rozalia. Miała na sobie PRZE-PIĘ-KNĄ czarną sukienkę i czarne, długie i sznurowane koturny. Sięgały jej do kolan. Wyglądała bosko. Ale obok niej stał jakiś gościu, którego z pewnością znam...no tak...to taki rudy gościu... : - Och, jesteś w końcu! - krzyknęła do mnie Rozalka!- wiedziałam, że w tej sukience będziesz wyglądać idealnie! Kastiel, prawda, że Ar wygląda ślicznie. : Miał na sobie czarną, skórzaną kurtkę, czarne jeansy i czarną, gładką bluzkę. Do tego czerwone conversy. Po chwili raczył obdarzyć mnie spojrzeniem i...szczena mu opadła. Dosłownie. Zachichotałam. : - Kazik, wiem, że fajnie wyglądam ale bez przesady... : Rozalia wybuchnęła śmiechem. : - Haha, czerwone zestawy najlepiej się sprawdzają! Chodź, zapytamy innych chłopaków co sądzą o tym outficie...przygotowanym przeze mnie. - powiedziała z dumą. : - Okay... : - Hola,hola! - Kas się otrząsnął. Spojrzał na mnie ze swoim typowym uśmieszkiem. - Najpierw cię porywam. : - A może ja chcę sę poflirtować, co? - palnęłam. : - Pff, poflirtujesz ze mną - nie czekając na moją odpowiedź zaciągnął mnie na taras. Zdążyłam zagestykulować Rozie, że zobaczymy się później. Byliśmy z Kastielem na dworze. Wyciągał fajkę. Przy okazji dał mi jedną. : - Jak tam po spotkaniu z rodzicami? : -... : -...? : - Źle. : - To znaczy? : -... : Stanęłam przed nim patrząc mu prosto w oczy. : - Mów, bo się na ciebie wkurwię. : - ...kazali mi się wyprowadzić. - zachłysnęłam się dymem z papierosa. : - J-jak to wyprowadzić?! : - ...pokłóciliśmy się o moje oceny. Zacząłem im tłumaczyć, że mam w dupie jakie będę miał cyferki na konie roku. A oni na to, że to zaważy o moim "być albo nie być". No i ja im powiedziałem co o nich myślę. Więc kazali mi spierdalać. Wziąłem parę swoich rzeczy i poszedłem do hotelu. : -Przykro mi... weź jutro resztę rzeczy z domu i wbijaj do mnie. Przechowam cię na jakiś czas. : - Nie musisz się nade mną litować. : - Nie lituję się. Pamiętasz jaki mieliśmy układ? Poza tym, nie przyjmuję odmowy. : Spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem. : - Wiesz, jeszcze raz dzięki. : - Co? Nie usłyszałam...? : - Pff, gówno. : Zazęliśmy żartować o różnych rzeczach. Po jakimś czasie doszedł do nas Lysander i Alexy. Chłopaki zaczęli chwalić mój wygląd. Teraz to już w ogóle miałam komplet idealny: czerwone włosy, czerwona sukienka, czerwone szpilki, czerwone usta i czerwone policzki... : Odeszłam od chłopaków (bez skojarzeń!) i podeszłam do Joe. : - A więc zdecydowałaś się mnie odwiedzić? Stęskniłaś się? - uśmiechnął się uroczo. : - Absolutnie. Nie no, po prostu miałam ochotę cię pozaczepiać. Co będziesz zapodawać?- Joe podał mi jakąś listę. Było 30 punktów z nazwami utworów. Głównie muzyka pop, disco polo, rock (uff, już się bałam, że umrę!) i jakieś wolne kawałki. : - I co? Jest tragicznie? : - Nie nie, na moje oko jest w porzo. : - Heh, to dobrze. Zależało mi na twoim zdaniu. : - Bo...? : - Bo słyszałem od Rozalki, że masz niezwykły talent muzyczny. : - C-co? T-tak ci p-powiedziała? - speszyłam się. : - Haha, tak! Chciałbym się o tym kiedyś przekonać! : - Ech...Roza przesadza...ja...trochę słucham muzyki ale... : - Oj, już nie bądź taka skromna! - wyszczerzył się. W tym momencie do domu wpadł tłum ludzi. W tym miksolog, który rozłożył alkohol w błyskawicznym tempie. Większości osób nie znałam. Joe puścił muzykę. Potańczyłam z paroma osobami. I natrafiłam na ... Lysandra. : - Cześć Lysio! : - O, witaj Arweno - uśmiechnął się - zatańczymy? : - Pewnie. : Zaczęliśmy tańczyć w rytm muzyki. Muszę przyznać, że nam obojgu nieźle szło. Kiedy piosenka się skończyła pożegnałam Lysa i poszłam po alkohol.Wzięłam piwko i już miałam usiąść na kanapie, gdy... : - Arwena! - krzyknęła Iris - chodź, w pokoju rodziców Rozy będziemy grać w butelkę! : - Już idę. : Poszłyśmy z rudzielcem do pokoju. Byli tu sami ludzie z Amorisa. "Obcy" pozostali na parkiecie. Zamknęłam drzwi. Ku mej rozpaczy była tu też Amberzyca...choć Kastiel chyba był przerażony jeszcze bardziej. Zaczęła kręcić Roza. Wypadło na Dake'a. Musiał zdjąć spodnie. Potem był Armin (musiał pocałować Kentina...), Kim (wypić całą butelkę wina), Lys (pokazać swój tatuaż...Su była cała w skowronkach XD) i na koniec...Ja. Lysander spojrzał na mnie przebiegłym wzrokiem. Ech, przecież to tylko Lys...nie zrobi nic strasznego... : - Hmm...pomyślmy...- zaczął się zastanawiać. - Masz piękną sukienkę. Ale chętniej bym cię zobaczył bez niej...- promile chyba zaczęły działać.... : - C-CO?! : - Jeśli odrzucasz, to dasz mi fanta w postaci...zastanowię się - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. : No i musiałam się rozebrać. Część chłopaków zagwizdała na widok mojej czerwonej bielizny...Oczywiście, najpilniejszymi obserwatorami mojego biustu byli półnagi Dake i Kassi... : - No siostrzyczko, teraz to już cię nie będę wyśmiewał od płaskiej deski! : - Pierdol się!- warknęłam i zakręciłam. Wypadło na...Kastiela. Jak miło. Zrobił przerażoną minę. : - Prawda czy wyzwanie? : -...wyzwanie...? : - Hm...- musiałam wymyślić coś w ramach zemsty...już wiem! - rozbierz się do gaci i załóż królicze uszy oraz kokardę. - wytrzeszczył oczy - też cię kocham - posłałam mu buziaka. : - Nienawidzę cię...- zaczął się rozbierać. Roza podała mu królicze uszy i kokardkę. Wszystkie laski i Alexy gapił/ły się chamsko na jego ciałko. Wzięłam łyk piwa a potem...nie pamiętam. Promienie porannego słońca rozpieszczały moją skórę. Czułam miły, korzenny zapach. Przytuliłam osobnika, z którego on się wydobywał, i przejechałam mu po mięśniach brzucha. Było mi tak przyjemnie, że aż westchnęłam. Ewidentnie ktoś tulił moją nogę. Miałam ochotę, aby ta chwila się nie koń....zaraz....O CZYM JA MYŚLAŁAM DO JASNEJ CHOLERY?! Zerwałam się gwałtownie. Byłam na łóżku z...Kastielem, ubranym w królicze uszy i...nic więcej....oraz z Lysandrem, który miał te same uszy...i bokserki, na szczęście...Zaraz...czy to oznacza, że ja...z nimi...obojgiem....wolę nie wiedzieć... Nagle wpadłam na wprost GENIELNY pomysł. Delikatnie, tak aby nie obudzić króliczków, zeszłam z łóżka i wyciągnęłam telefon (na szczęście leżał na szafce nocnej). Weszłam w aparat i...ha! Kompromitujące zdjęcie gotowe! Kiedy zobaczyłam efekt, nie mogłam wytrzymać, i wybuchłam śmiechem. Obudziło to Lysa (myślisz, że Kasa też? Hahaha, suchar tygodnia!). Wtedy zobaczył Kastiela.... - Aaaaa! - wrzasnał przerażony tym samym budząc śpiocha - co ty tu, za przeproszeniem, kurwa robisz?! - A ty, jak śmiesz być w MOIM łóżku, w weekend, i masz czelność jeszcze budzić mnie tak wcześnie?! Wtedy nie potrafiłam już hamować emocji i zaczęłam się zwijać ze śmiechu. I w końcu raczyli na mnie spojrzeć...niestety. Wybuchnęli śmiechem i aż się złapali za boki. Spojrzałam na nich pytająco. - Widzę, że nie próżnowałaś tej nocy kotku - próbował opanować śmiech Kas. - C-co? Przecież to ja was zastałam w tej o to sytuacji! I czemu mówisz do mnie kotku?- spytałam zdezorientowana. Chłopcy ponownie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Lysio niewyraźnie wskazał ręką na lustro. Przyjrzałam się...byłam głupia, głupia, GŁUPIA! W odbiciu ujrzałam siebie w czerwonej bieliźnie, kocich uszach i doczepionym ogonem. - Tyle, że ja nie robiłam tego ze swoją kumpelą - wytknęłam im język. Oczywiście, kłamałam, bo spałam razem z nimi...ale NIE MOGĄ tego wiedzieć. - A skąd możesz wiedzieć? - Heh, mam mocną głowę i WSZYSTKO pamiętam. - To dlaczego się tak zdumiałaś, kiedy zobaczyłaś się w tym stroju? -... - Poza tym, nawet ja wszystkiego nie pamiętam. - A co ty? Król alkoholu? Wątpię. Jestem lepsza w tej dziedzinie. - Jaaaasne. Całą trójką dostaliśmy głupawki. Niestety, ktoś nam musiał przeszkodzić. Do pokoju weszła Peggy, nasza szkolna reporterka. - Hej! Chciałam was tylko poinformować, że od poniedziałku będziecie NAJSŁAWNIEJSI w szkole! Do jutra! - Ej, poczekaj! - złapałam ją za ramię - J-jak to my? Chyba króliczki! - Coo? Przecież też tam byłaś! Och, urwał ci się film? - wydała mnie...- Masz, to jest jeden egzemplarz szkolnej gazetki! Do zobaczenia! - wyszła zostawiając nam papierek. Od razu chciałam go wyrzucić do kosza, jednak Lysio mnie powstrzymał. I przewinął na pierwszą stronę...byliśmy tam my troje...ruchający się w trójkącie... Tytuł gazetki? "Królowa melanżu i jej playboye w akcji"... -... -... -... - HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! - Ja i Kas wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. Lysio chwilę się dąsał, ale zaraz po tym do nas dołączył. I znowu nam ktoś przerwał... - No hej, jak tam u was w trójkąciku? - do pokoju wszedł Alexy...widać było, że ma kaca... - Pfff...byliśmy pijani... - Podobno masz mocną głowę? - wyszczerzył się Lysio. - Ech... - HAHA! - zaśmiał się Alexy. - Hej, z nas się śmiejesz, a sam ruchałeś się z Kim! - krzyknęłam. Wiedziałam o tym, bo zobaczyłam w gazetce...i jeszcze trochę innych informacji. - C-CO?! - krzyknął przerażony Alexy. - Heh, ty też nic nie pamiętasz, oprócz striptizu Ar? - zapytał rozbawiony Kastiel. - MOJEGO STRIPTIZU?! - Dake dał ci to wyzwanie - Lyś próbował opanować śmiech. - Eghem....idę do domu...- umilkłam. Coś sobie przypomniałam....nie pamiętam, gdzie są moje ciuchy. Zaczęłam przeszukiwać pokój...i znalazłam...moja sukienka była pocięta na kawałki.... - Hahaha, striptiz musiał być ostry! - zaśmiał się Alexy. - Gdzie jest Roza? - spytałam. - Na górze, z Leo - niebiesko włosy puścił mi oczko. - Heh, niestety muszę im przerwać. - owinęłam się kocem leżącym na łóżku i poszłam w stronę drzwi. - Nie zostaniesz z nami jeszcze trochę? - spytał Kas zadziornie. - W twoich snach, braciszku - posłałam mu buziaczka i wyszłam ownięta od stóp do głów. Kierunek: sypialnia Rozy. Zapukałam i weszłam do środka. Spodziewałam się, że zastam Leo i Rozalkę w...niezręcznej sytuacji. Ale się myliłam. Kiedy weszłam, Leo już nie było. A Rozalia, choć wyglądała jak zwykle pięknie, to miała wory pod oczami. - Hej...mogę pożyczyć jakieś ciuchy? - Och, było aż tak ostro? - spytała zadziornie. - Heh, nic nie pamiętasz? - Kompletnie. Pustka w mojej głowie - zaśmiałyśmy się. Dała mi jakieś jeansy i t-shirt. Ubrałam się i poszłam do domu. Tam umyłam się i ogarnęłam. Zrobiłam śniadanie i zaczęłam przeglądać telefon. 2 wiadomości. Hej mala! Chcialem ci tylko powiedziec ze swietnie wygladalas w swoim czerwonym komplecie ;) Do poniedzialku! ~Dake Ech, zbok pieprzony... Bede o 13;00 ~Kastiel Ach, no tak, przecież miał się u mnie zatrzymać...kompletnie zapomniałam. Obczaiłam, że w domu jest jeszcze jeden pokój. Mały, niezagospodarowany. Postanowiłam wstawić tam materac, posłanie, komodę, której nikt nie używa...i już! Minutę po tym, kiedy skończyłam, usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam. Oczywiście, ujrzałam Kastiela z walizką i futerałem od gitary. Heh, to dziwne, ale przypominał mi mnie, kiedy się tutaj przeprowadzałam...tylko on nie miał takiej załamanej mordki. - Cześć. - Cześć. Chodź, i czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Mam dla ciebie jakiś pokój. - A już liczyłem, że będę spać z tobą - westchnął teatralnie smutno. - Marzenia...- puściłam mu oczko. Zaprowadziłam go do jego pokoju. Odłożył rzeczy. Poszliśmy do salonu i pogadaliśmy o paru pierdołach. - Twojej ciotce nie będzie przeszkadzało, że tutaj trochę pomieszkam? -...- zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że nawet nie zapytałam jej o zdanie. - Zaniemówiłaś? - Ech, nie pytałam jej.... - Hehe, wyglądasz nawet przekonująco w roli buntowniczki. - Pff, po prostu zapomniałam! - Jasne. - Dobra, idę do niej zadzwonić. Kilka sygnałów i...usłyszałam coś dziwnego...jęki...? To brzmiało, jak....szybko się rozłączyłam. Złapałam się za głowę. A więc to robi Titi na delegacjach?! Poczułam, że Kas kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu. - Co jest? -...powiedzmy, że ciocia ma dosyć...interesujące zajęcia na delegacjach. - spojrzał na mnie pytająco.- Ewidentnie się z kimś kochała...więc załóżmy, że się zgodziła - uśmiechnęłam się. Odwzajemnił gest. Postanowiliśmy, że włączymy jakiś film. Wybraliśmy horror pt.: Anabelle*. - Heh, uwielbiam horrory. Nie rozumiem, kiedy ktoś się na nich drze - powiedziałam. - Pff, wszystkie dziewczyny tak mówią, a potem wrzeszczą. - Ja nie! - Zakład? Jeśli co najmniej raz, choćby nawet pisniesz, stawiasz mi hamburgera. Jeżeli nie krzykniesz - ja stawiam tobie. Stoi? - Okay! Wzięłam popcorn a Kas w tym czasie włączył film. Usiedliśmy na kanapie. W pierwszej godzinie było lajcikowo, nawet nie drgnęłam. Jednak pojawiła się scena, w której główna bohaterka zeszła do piwnicy i zgasły wszystkie światła. Pojawiły się rózne cienie i odgłosy. Zaczęłam szybciej oddychać. Już chciałam wrzasnąć, ale przypomniałam sobie o zakładzie. Braciszek szybko zauważył moje zdenerwowanie. - Ktoś tu traci zimną krew? - Ja? Pfff, nigdy, chyba, żeby...AAAAAAAA! - w tym czasie jakaś mroczna dziewczynka zaczęła biec w kierunku przestraszonej głównej bohaterki. Z przerażenia aż wtuliłam się w Kasa. Ten tylko się "złowieszczo" śmiał. - No, to wygrałem! - powiedział, gładząc mnie po głowie. - A-a-ale...t-to był-ło... - HAHAHA! - Pff, kretyn...ja się na serio zaczynam tego bać, a ty sobie jaja z tego robisz! Chcesz, żebym ci kupiła taką lalkę Anabelle, wpuściła do domu egzorcystów i patrzyła, jak demon próbuje zabrać duszę twojego dziecka?!??!?!? I żebym się temu przyglądała ze śmiechem?!?!!?!??!?! - Mylisz film z rzeczywistością, siostrzyczko. - Ale Anabelle naprawdę istnieje! W opisie filmu widziałam, że przechowują tę lalkę w jakimś szklanym zamknięciu, żeby się nie wydostała! Bo ona jest opętana! Podystkutowaliśmy jeszcze chwilę. Film się skończył. Była 20:00. Poczułam wibrowanie telefonu w kieszeni. Odebrałam. To była Titi. - Och, cześć kochanie! Słyszałam jakieś odgłosy...jakiś facet, o innym głosie niż poprzedni, mówił coś, był jakby..."napalony"? - Cześć Titi... - Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że delegacja się przedłużyła o tydzień, poradzisz sobie? - Tak, pewnie... - No to, do zobaczenia! - szybko się rozłączyła. Czyli tym się zajmuje. Nie jest biznesmenką. Schowałam twarz w dłoniach. Czyli jest taka sama, jak jej siostra. - Ej, co jest? Przecież widzę, że coś jest nie tak. - ...Titi jest dziwką. Słyszałam różne...odgłosy...jęki...- chciało mi się ryczeć. Zagryzłam wargę, aby ukryć emocje. -...będziesz ryczeć? - Ech, za kogo mnie masz?! - warknęłam, choć nie chciałam - Serio, uważasz mnie za typ szarej myszki, która ryczy sobie w kącie? - Przecież wiesz, że nie. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. - Sorry, jestem trochę...zdenerwowana. Idę do pokoju. Nara. - Okay. Ja wychodzę, muszę kupić nowe struny. Będę za ok. godzinę. - Pa. Poszłam do pokoju. Złapałam gitarę. Na początku brzdąkałam jakiekolwiek nuty. W końcu wyszła z tego jakaś melodia. Zapisałam w zeszycie. Spojrzałam na zegarek. Serio, już 21;00? Ehh, nie ważne. Grałam dalej nuty. W końcu wymyśliłam jakiś tekst. thumb|right|335 px Hey, let 'em do it again, yeah Hey, you said you were my friend Hey, turn me upside down, oh Hey, feelin' so down Hey, hey You made a fool of me again, and again... Hey, I know I made the same mistake, yeah I, I won't do it again, no Why, why you slap me in the face, ow I, I didn't say it was ok, no No, oo... You violate a part of me again, again and again... Ah, ooo Whoo whoo, yeah... Hey, you had time to think it out, yeah Hey, your weak will won't help her heal her heart Hey, I bet it really eats you up, oh Extending part of me again, and again and again... And again! Yeah... yeah... yeah... Whoo whoo, yeah, oh Ach, uwielbiam to. Otworzyłam oczy i...podskoczyłam. Kastiel zaskoczył mnie tak samo jak kiedyś Titi. - No proszę, niby długo się znamy, a nie powiedziałaś mi nigdy, że masz niezły talent - rzekł ze swym typowym uśmieszkiem. Zrobiłam się cała czerwona. - Hej, z kotka zmieniasz się w buraka! - Pfff.... - Powinnaś kiedyś zagrać ze mną i Lysem. - Ech, no nie wiem... - To nie było pytanie - uśmiechnęliśmy się. - Idę spać. - Okay. Do jutra. Zamknął drzwi. Poszłam do łazienki i przebrałam się w piżamę. Uwaliłam się na łóżko i automatycznie zasnęłam. Obudziłam się o...którejś tam...nie patrzyłam na zegarek.... Jeszcze raz: obudziłam się i niczym zombie skierowałam się w stronę łazienki. Wzięłam szybki prysznic, ubrałam się i nawet nie spojrzałam w lustro. Rozczesałam kołtuny i poszłam do kuchni. Poczułam zapach omletów. W kuchni zastałam gotującego Kazika. Tak bardzo był pochłonięty przyprawianiem dania, że nawet mnie nie zauważył. Zaczęłam robić kawę. Wtedy mnie zauważył, i aż podskoczył. - Heh, aż taka jestem piękna, że skaczesz na mój widok? - Nie, raczej wbudzasz strach. Powiedzmy, że natura nie była dla ciebie łaskawa, płaska desko. - Wypraszam sobie. Tego określenia można używać TYLKO i wyłącznie wobec Sucrette. - Pff... Chciałam zabrać jednego omleta na talerz, ale Kas zagrodził mi drogę. - Ej, co ty robisz? - spytał rozbawiony. - Ech, chcę coś zjeść! - O nie, nie ma tak łatwo! Na jedzenie musisz sobie zapracować! - Że niby w jaki sposób? Daj no mi to, bo zaraz wystygnie! - krzyknęłam i udało mi się wyrwać z uścisku Kasa. Zabrałam omleta i od razu wepchnęłam go do buzi. No i znowu się rozpłynęłam. - Masz napawde wieki taent kulynalny, wies baciszku? - powiedziałam z pełną buzią. - Hehe, przestań, bo się zrobię czerwony! - udawał zawstydzonego. Zasiedliśmy do stołu i zaczęliśmy jeść śniadanie oraz pić kawę. Nagle sobie coś przypomniałam. - Kastiel? - Mmm? - Gdzie jest teraz Demon? - Demon był chyba jedyną istotą na świecie, którą Kastiel szczerze kochał. Choć oczywiście się do tego nigdy nie przyznał...i nie przyzna. Jest na to zbyt dumny. - Jest w hotelu dla psów, ale.... - CO KURWA?! DLACZEGO GO NIE PRZYPROWADZIŁEŚ TUTAJ?! PO LEKCJACH GO Z TAMTĄD ZABIERASZ I TU PRZYWOZISZ, JASNE?! - No, ale.... - NIE MA DYSKUSJI! -...- Spojrzał na mnie z rozbawieniem. - Ostatnio często się unosisz. - Bywa. Jakiś problem? Zaczął się śmiać. Spojrzałam na niego pytająco. - O co ci chodzi, hę? - Nic, nic... -... -... - Okay, nie nalegam. Idę do szkoły. - No to ja też. - Aż tak trudno ci się beze mnie obejść? - posłałam mu szeroki uśmiech. - Och, pewnie! Mam już twój ołtarzyk w pokoju! W drodze do szkoły paliliśmy fajki i gadaliśmy o pierdołach. Przed wejściem coś sobie przypomniałam. - Kazik.... -... - ...Kastiel? - No? - Która godzina? Spojrzał na zegarek i się wyszczerzył. - 13:00 - Ojej...- zrobiłam przerażoną minę. Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem i poszliśmy na biologię. Biologia= P. Delanay, czyli, jak ustaliliśmy z Kasem, nasz dzisiejszy cel wkurwiania. Weszliśmy więc do klasy z hukiem, głośno się śmiejąc. Poszliśmy do jednej ławki i rozłożyliśmy się. Dalej głośno się śmiejąc. - GŁOŚNIEJ SIĘ K...KURCZĘ NIE DAŁO?!- wrzasnęła Delanay. - Dało, pokazać? - objawiłam szereg śnieżnobiałych zębów. - NIE! KASTIEL I ARWENA, ZOSTAJECIE DZISIAJ PO LEKCJACH NA DWIE GODZINY!!! - Ech, może trochę dłużej? - powiedział ze swym cynicznym uśmieszkiem Kas. - DOBRZE! ZOSTAJECIE ...12 GODZIN!!!!! I SPRZĄTACIE KIBEL!!!!! - Ach jo...- westchnęłam niczym "Krecik" (kto oglądał w dzieciństwie? :D) Cała klasa wybuchnęła śmiechem. - ...- Delanay spojrzała na mnie "srogim" wzrokiem. - Dobrze, możesz bawić się w te swoje gierki. Ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że jesteś zerem, panno Undomiel. Jesteś zerem. - poczułam dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Gwałtownie wstałam. Mój uśmiech zniknął z twarzy. - ...pierdol się. - nic więcej nie byłam w stanie powiedzieć. Wybiegłam z sali. Poszłam do łazienki. Zaczęłam ryczeć. Ona ma rację.. Jestem zerem. Nikt mnie nie kocha, nie potrzebuje. Jestem wyrzutkiem, czymś, co nigdy nie powinno się nigdy urodzić. Ludzie nienawidzą mnie, a ja nienawidzę ludzi. Zaczęłam grzebać w mojej torbie. Znalazłam żyletkę. Odsłoniłam lewy rękaw bluzy. Wystarczy jeden ruch... Wykonałam go. Ból. Zakręcenie się w głowie. Ulga. Przyjemność. Szczęście. Więcej nie zrobiłam. Patrzyłam tylko z uwielbieniem na spływające strumienie krwi. Delektowałam się tym widokiem, uczuciem...oczyszczenia? Nie wiem, jak inaczej to nazwać. Kiedy rana lekko zaschła, przemyłam ją i skierowałam się ku wyjściu. Chciałam iść do domu. Ale ktoś mnie złapał za ramię. - Gdzie ty byłaś, co? - to był znajomy głos. Tak mi bliski. Odwróciłam się twarzę do Kastiela. I zrobiłam sztuczny uśmiech. Starałam się, żeby wyglądał na jak najbardziej naturalny. Chyba mi nie wyszło. - Och, zapaliłam fajkę i teraz idę do domu. - Nie kłam. Szukałem cię po całej szkole i cię nie widziałem. -...szukałeś mnie? - Tak. Kurwa, Delanay przesadziła! Nie biję kobiet, ale dla tego babsztyla jestem w stanie zrobić wyjątek! Poczułam takie...ciepło. Może jednak ktoś się o mnie martwi...? - Kastiel. Dziękuję ci, ale nie przechodź do rękoczynów. Wszystko okej, trochę sobie...poużalałam się nad sobą. I to wszystko. - Na pewno? - Tak. Tylko pójdę już do domu. Ty zostań, masz już wystarczająco dużo nieobecności. I nie zapomnij o Demonie. - No okej. To pa. Pomachałam mu ręką na pożegnanie...ech, jestem idiotką! Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i lekko odsunął rękaw bluzy. Spuściłam wzrok. -...jak mogłaś to zrobić? -... - Arwena, spójrz na mnie.- nie mogłam. Nie potrafiłam. Nie chciałam okazać swojej słabości. Złapał mnie za podbródek tym samym zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy. - ...przepraszam - szepnęłam. - ...przepraszam? Kurwa, wiesz, że mogłaś się wykrwawić?! Mogłaś umrzeć! Arweno, przecież ja bym umarł bez ciebie! - nie spodziewałam się tych słów. Przytulił mnie i...zaczął płakać. - K-Kastiel...- nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, sama zaczęłam płakać. W końcu sobie coś uświadomiłam. Zależy mi na Kastielu. A jemu na mnie. Kocham go. Jest moim bratem. Jak mogłam być tak głupia i tego nie zauważyć? Nie wiem. Poczułam, że mam dla kogo żyć. I że ten ktoś, musi też żyć dla mnie. Trwaliśmy przytuleni jeszcze przez dobry kwadrans. Nie płakaliśmy już. Nie uśmiechaliśmy się. Nic nie mówliśmy. Nie było takiej potrzeby. W końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Chciałam coś powiedzieć Kastielowi, ale wpadli na mnie Roza, Alexy, Su i Lysio. - Arwena, jak się czujesz kochana?!- spytała przejęta Rozalia. - Jak Delanay mogła ci coś takiego powiedzieć?! - krzyknęła Su. - Ta nauczycielka naprawdę jest porypana! Nie miała prawa mówić ci takie bzdury! - S-słuchajcie, wszystko jest w porządku. Nie martwcie się o mnie.- uśmiechnęłam się. Nie tylko dla brata byłam ważna. Przecież są też moi przyjaciele. Jak mogłam tego nie doceniać? Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczułam się taka...kochana? - myślę, że pójdę już do domu... - Pójdę z tobą. - zaoferował Kastiel. - Nie, dyra jeszcze bardziej się na ciebie uweźmie. I nie podlega to dyskusji. - Ale ja i Su cię zabieramy. - powiedziała niespodzianie Roza - robimy piżama party. Idziemy - rzekła, i ciągnąc za sobą mnie i Sucrette, zabrała nas ze szkoły. Zdążyłyśmy pożegnać chłopaków gestem. Rzuciłam też klucze od domu Kastielowi. Wsiadłyśmy do autobusu. - Dziewczyny, będziecie mieć problemy... - Masz jeszcze inne, durne przemowy tego typu? - przerwała mi Sucrette. Kurczę, naprawdę uwielbiam dziewczyny. Kiedyś muszę im to powiedzieć. Ale nie chciałam przerywać naszego wesołego nastroju. Pogadałyśmy o różnych pierdołach i plotkach szkolnych. Po godzinie dotarłyśmy do domu Rozalki. Wzięłyśmy z kuchni wafelki, czekoladę, chipsy i chrupki. I dwie, 2 litrowe butelki coli. Weszłyśmy do sypialni "gosposi". Usiadłyśmy na łóżku. - A więc dziewczyny, wezwałam was tu, aby poważnie porozmawiać. - Roza spojrzała na nas poważnym wzrokiem.- Sucrette, zacznijmy od ciebie. -... -...? - Ech, ale co ja mam powiedzieć? - Ech, przecież wszystkie wiemy, że ty i Lysio się w sobie kochacie. - palnęła Rozalia. Trzeba przyznać, że Lysander najwięcej czasu spędza właśnie z Su. To chyba jedyna dziewczyna, której ze wszystkiego się zwierza. - C-co? - Su zaczęła robić się czerwona - że niby ja i Lys? Hahaha - wybuchnęła panicznym śmiechem. - Susiu, przecież wiemy o wszystkim. Trzeba coś zrobić, aby sprawy między tobą a Lysandrem ewoluowały! - powiedziałam podjarana. To takie urocze, że Su i Lys kiedy się na siebie patrzą, to cali się rumienią. I jeszcze nie przyznają się do tego, że są soba zauroczeni! Aww, to takie słodkie! - No! Dlatego też, wymyśliłam GE-NIAL-NY plan! - rzekła Roza - Ja, Leo, Lysander i ty Susiu pójdziemy do restauracji! - A-ale...to nie będzie brzmiało trochę, jak...podwójna randka? - Trochę tak! Dlatego bierzemy też Kasa i Arwenę! - Hola, hola! Mnie i Kasa do tego nie mieszajcie! Dziewczyny zachichotały. O co im chodzi? Widząc moją zdziwioną minę, wybuchnęły niepohamowanym śmiechem. - No no, nie trudź się! Przecież widać, że ty i Kas jesteście sobie przeznaczeni! - krzyknęła Su. Zachłysnęłam się colą. - Ehu, ehu...że niby ja i Kastiel? Hahahahahahahahahahahhahah! - teraz to ja się zwijałam ze śmiechu. - Jak możesz się z tego śmiać? - powiedziała Rozalia z poważną miną. - No bo przecież ja i Kassi się kochamy...- Su mi przerwała. - Awwww, od zawsze wiedziałam, że będziecie idealną parą! - Cholera jasna, posłuchajcie mnie! Kochamy się, ale jak RODZEŃSTWO. Zależy mi na nim, ale jak na BRACIE. A jemu mnie jak na SIOSTRZE. - Jasne....- Rozalia zrobiła grymas. - No dobra, w każdym razie i tak was zabierzemy. Kiedy jesteście we dwójkę, od razu robi się luźniej! - No nie wiem... - Och, Arweno, mogłabyś przyjść? Będę się czuła pewniej. Prrroooszęęę! - No dobrze. Dla ciebie wszystko - posłałam Susi pocałunek. Wybuchnęłyśmy śmiechem. - Ale trzeba przyznać, że bardzo szybko się zbliżyłaś do Kastiela. Mi to zajęło 5 miesięcy! - powedziała Rozalia. - No cóż, przecież Arwena i Kassi mają takie same charaktery! - Ech, tja...możemy przestać o tym gadać, bo czuję się niezręcznie? I muszę jeszcze raz coś wam przypomnieć: Ja i Kastiel jesteśmy RODZEŃSTWEM, nie PARĄ! - Okej, okej, już się tak nie wzburzaj. Obejrzmy sobie jakąś komedię romantyczną! Rozalia dała nam jakieś piżamy. Zeszłyśmy do salonu (rodziców Rozy na szczęście nie było) i włączyłyśmy film. Popłakałyśmy, pośmiałyśmy się i poszłyśmy spać....ale nie mogłam usnąć, bo nasza kochana Susia zabierała mi kołdrę....NIGDY WIĘCEJ. Następego dnia obudziłyśmy się, ogarnęłyśmy, i poszłyśmy do szkoły. Tam wpadłam na moją ukochaną przyjaciółeczkę, Amberzycę. - Jesteś transem? - spytała swoim dziecinnym głosikiem. - Nie. - Więc dlaczego nosisz MĘSKIE ciuchy? Usłyszałam, że wiele osób się zaczęło śmiać. - A dlaczego ty WYPYCHASZ sobie stanik skarpetkami? Teraz korytarz dostał głupawki (tak, tak, ściany, szafki i podłoga też się śmiały ;)) - Zemszczę się, zobaczysz! - krzyknęła cała czerwona i uciekła. Tępa siksa. Poczułam, że ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Byłam przekonana, że to Kastiel, bo tylko on mi tak robił. Zostałam pociągnięta do, pustej jeszcze, klasy. - No proszę, nie spodziewałem się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek cię spotkam, kochanie - powiedział męski głos, tak bardzo przeze mnie znienawidzony...wzdrygnęłam się. - Mike- powiedziałam ostro i odwróciłam się do niego twarzą. - Czego chcesz? - Kochanie, nie tak ostro - zbliżył się do mnie. Natychmiast się odsunęłam - Od teraz będę się tu uczyć. - CO?! - Jaki entuzjazm. Piękne włosy, kochanie. - powiedział gładząc mnie po nich. Odepchnęłam go. - Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, bo... - Bo co? - rzekł z ironią w głosie - Zrobisz mi coś? Bo ja tobie coś mogę. Przestraszyłam się nie na żarty. Od razu udałam się w stronę wyjścia. Boże, przecież ja byłam z nim sama w jednym pomieszczeniu! Ale on złapał mnie za nadgarstek. - Zostaw mnie pierdolony zboczeńcu, bo zacznę krzycseć! - Kochanie, przecież nic nie zrobię. - Nie nazywaj mnie tak. - Bo? Przecież jesteś moja. - Nie jestem twoja. Zostaw mnie, idę do moich przyjaciół. - Tak szybko nie pójdziesz - zaczął mnie całować. Nie, nigdy więcej nie dam się skrzywidzić! - RATUNKU! ZOSTAW MNIE SUKINSYNU! Mike natychmiast mnie puścił i zamknął mi ręką usta. - Zamknij się! Bo powiem innym, że się na mnie rzuciłaś. A teraz, żegnaj kochanie. - zostawił mnie przerażoną w klasie. Ręce mi się trzęsły. Do klasy wszedł Alexy, zupełnie nieświadom mego przerażenia. - Cześć Ar! Zdążyłaś się już zapoznać z Mikiem? Polubiłem go! Ej...czemu jesteś taka smutna? - J-ja? Nie, nie jestem smutna. J-jaa...muszę już iść. - chciałam wyjść, ale mi zagrodził drogę. - O nie, tak łatwo się nie wymigniesz! - Alexy...po prostu...mam problemy z...z profesor Delanay...ja....muszę iść, papa! - udało mi się przemknąć pod jego ramieniem. Pobiegłam do piwnicy. Wyciągnęłam fajkę. Nie płakałam. Nie trzęsłam się. Nie rozpaczałam. Nie czułam jakichkolwiek emocji. W moim sercu była pustka. Jedyne co czułam, to zapach papierosów. Po wypaleniu jednego wzięłam następnego, następnego i jeszcze jednego... wypaliłam całą paczkę. W idealnym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje. Poszłam na j. polski. Usiadłam w ostatniej ławce. Na szczęście na tym przedmiocie ławki były jednoosobowe. Cały czas udawałam, że jestem skupiona na tym, co mówi nauczyciel. Tak nie było. Myślałam o...Miku. Bałam się go. Nie chciałam, żeby znowu mi coś zrobił. W końcu zadzwonił wyczekiwany przeze mnie ostatni dzwonek. Pobiegłam w stronę wyjścia. Szybko znalazłam się w domu. Na szczęście Kastiel jeszcze nie przyszedł. Chciałam pobyć sama, pozbierać myśli. Usłyszałam dzwonienie telefonu. Nieznany numer. Odebrałam. - Halo? ''- Cześć, dodzwoniłem się do Arweny?'' - Tak, to ja. Kto mówi? ''- Jestem Joe, byłem na imprezie u Rozalii, kojarzysz mnie?'' - Ach, pewnie. ''- No to słuchaj, nie chciałabyś się ze mną spotkać na kawę?'' - Oczywiście, bardzo chętnie! ''- Haha, no to super! Bądź gotowa o 18:00! Podwiozę cię.'' - Czekaj, skąd znasz mój adres i numer telefonu? ''- Spytałem Rozalię''. - Acha. No to, do zobaczenia! ''- Pa!'' Rozłączyłam się. Muszę przyznać, że zaskoczył mnie swoją propozycją. Ale myślę, że to dobrze, że trochę się rozerwę. Była 15:30. A lekcje skończyły się godzinę temu. A Kastiela dalej nie ma w domu. Postanowiłam do niego zadzwonić. Jeden sygnał...drugi...trzeci...czwarty....sekretarka. Zadzwoniłam jeszcze raz. Dalej nie odbierał. Gdzie jestes? Wysłałam mu SMS. No nic, pozostaje tylko na niego czekać. Postanowiłam, że poćwiczę trochę na gitarze. Pograłam różne utwory, pokonponowałam i trochę pośpiewałam. Ale potem zaczęło się rozmyślanie... czy Mike jest w stanie znowu posunąć się do tego samego? Czy skrzywdzi mnie ponownie? Czy jest w stanie tak zmanipulować ludzi, żeby wyszło, że to była moja wina? Jest dobrym manipulatorem. Potrafi świetnie owinąć sobie ludzi wokół palca. Znam go. I nienawidzę. Pogrzebałam trochę w szafie. Postanowiłam, że ubiorę szarą sukienkę i czarne szpilki, zestaw, do którego kupna zmusili mnie Alexy i Rozalia. Ubrałam to. Ech, nie znoszę sukienek i szpilek. Pomalowałam oczy eyelinerem i szarymi cieniami oraz pomalowałam usta na czerwono. Lekko pdkreśliłam kości policzkowe. Wyglądałam...inaczej. Ładnie, nie zaprzeczam. Ale nie lubię być taka...dziewczęca? Spojrzałam na telefon. 17:45. Kastiela dalej nie ma. Wysłałam mu SMS-a, że wychodzę o 18:00 i wrócę ok. 21:00. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam je. Ujrzałam Joe'go, ubranego w czarny t-shirt i jeansy. Do tego granatowo-czarne Air Maxy. - Siema Arweno, pięknie wyglądasz! - Dzięki. Idziemy? - Pewnie. Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi. Joe, niczym gentelman, otworzył mi drzwi od swojego Nissana. Weszłam do środka. ****KASTIEL**** - Dobra, kończmy już. - powiedziałem do Lysandra. Mieliśmy próbę już 3,5 godziny. To nasz rekord! - Okej. Do jutra! - rzekł Lys wychodząc z piwnicy. Ja schowałem gitarę do futerału i zawołałem Demona. Heh, trzeba przyznać, że jest świetnym widzem naszych prób - kiedy są jakieś fałsze zaczyna wyć, kiedy jest dobrze; usypia. Koch...CO KURWA? Nie, nie, nie, chciałem powiedzieć, że bardzo lubię tego psa. Sprawdziłem telefon. Dwa nieodebrane połączenia i jedna wiadomość. Wszystko od Ar. Napisała, że o 18;00 wychodzi i wraca o 21;00. Ech, a już chciałem ją namówić na następny horror... No trudno. Wziąłem Demona na smycz. Wyszliśmy z piwnicy. Poszliśmy w stronę parku, żeby pieseł się wybiegał. Przy okazji wypaliłem papierosa...no dobra, kilka papierosów. Cholerny nałóg....jutro rzucę. Spuściłem Demona ze smyczy. Ale zaraz po tym podbiegł do niego inny pies, jakiś shitzu...kurwa, jak ja nienawidzę tej rasy. Te psy są takie głupie, szczekają...wróć; gwałcą bębenki bez potrzeby. Do psa podbiegła jakaś dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach i ładnej twarzy. Miała na moje oko z 1,70m wzrostu. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że skądś ją znam... - Uważaj na swojego kundla! - warknęła biorąc swojego psa na ręce. - Może trochę grzeczniej, co? Po za tym, to to gówno zaczęło szczekać na mojego psa! Wtedy spojrzała mi w oczy. A ja jej. - Kastiel...? -...tak. Skąd mnie znasz? - Hehe, nic nie pamiętasz? Zmierzyłem ją od stóp do głów. - ...Ellen? - Blisko. - Ellie? - Bingo! - Kojarzę twoje imię, ale nie wiem, kim jesteś. - Haha, poznaliśmy się pół roku temu, na osiemnastce twojego kolegi....chyba Armina. - Ach, pamiętam! - wyszczerzyłem się - Dalej pracujesz w tym klubie? Pół roku temu wymyśleliśmy z chłopakami, że osiemnastkę Armina zorganizujemy w klubie go-go... Ellie była tam jedyną "normalną" dziewczyną, z którą normalnie można było pogadać. Ale straciliśmy kontakt. - Nie, teraz studiuję gastronomię - odwzajemniła uśmiech. Trochę pogadaliśmy, pośmialiśmy się. Zeszły nam trzy godziny. W końcu musieliśmy się pożegnać. Wziąłem psa z powrotem na smycz i poszliśmy w stronę domu. Idąc chodnikiem usłyszałem głuchy pisk. "Pewnie jakieś bachory się bawią " - pomyślałem. Ale zaraz potem sobie coś uświadomiłem. Jest za późno na to, aby wypuszczać dzieci na dwór. Odwróciłem się. Poszedłem w stronę, z której słyszałem hałas. Zobaczyłem coś okropnego - jakiś facet gwałcił jakąś dziewczynę. Szybko tam podbiegłem. Mężczyzna od razu uciekł, nie zdążyłem go złapać. Podszedłem do dziewczyny. Leżała skulona na ziemi. Miała zamknięte oczy. I była mi dziwnie znajoma... - Hej, wstawaj, już go nie ma - powiedziałem i lekko odgarnąłem jej włosy z twarzy....czerwone włosy. - N-nie, proszę! - zaczęła piszczeć. Przytuliłem ją i zacząłem uspokajać. W końcu się opanowała i...zasnęła. Wtedy przyjrzałem się jej twarzy. To była Arwena. Poczułem okropny smutek. I zaraz po tym nienawiść, i chęć zemsty na tym sukinsynu, co jej to zrobił. Wziąłem ją na ręce. Wzdrygnęła się i otworzyła lekko oczy. - No już, nic ci nie zrobię. Uspokoiła się i ponownie zasnęła. Może to i lepiej? Demon posłusznie za mną szedł. Arwena nie była już silna i niezależna. Była mała, bezbronna i niewinna. Zdjęła maskę. Jakim trzeba być chujem, żeby ją skrzywdzić? Zemszczę się na tamtym gnoju. Dopadnę go i zabiję. Otworzyłem drzwi od domu. Zaniosłem dziewczynę do jej pokoju i położyłem ją na łóżku. Chwilę przy niej siedziałem i głaskałem ją po włosach. Biedna. Znowu będzie przez to przechodzić. Ale nie zostawię jej tak. Nie będzie sama. Chciałem już pójść. Ale złapała mnie za rękę. - Kastiel - szepnęła - c-czy...zostaniesz ze mną? Proszę... - Oczywiście. - uśmiechnąłem się smutno. Położyłem się obok niej i ją przytuliłem. Znowu spała. Ja, nie mając o tym pojęcia, również zasnąłem. Coś ode mnie:) A więc tak: całe opowiadanie jest napisane spontanicznie, nie piszę żadnego planu wydarzeń itp. Chciałabym, abyś napisał/a w komentarzu, czy spodobało ci się opowiadanie. Ale proszę, napisz, dlaczego ci się podoba/nie podoba, bo to na pewno pozwoliłoby mi udoskonalić FF. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało, bo jest to moja pierwsza powieść na tej stronie :) Miłego dnia/nocy/popołudnia/ranka/czegokolwiek innego! ;) Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Dramat obyczajowo-psychologiczny Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:W toku Kategoria:Lysander Kategoria:Rozalia Kategoria:Sucrette Kategoria:Alexy Kategoria:Komedia